Don't Make This Something It's Not
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Santana and Brittany are young carers at a young age to their sisters Rachel and Quinn. But when their parents have a new baby, Rachel and Quinn have to steal back the attention that the baby stole away from them. With consequences for all of them. Faberrittana family unit. Warnings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Santana and Brittany around 17, Rachel, 5/6. Quinn, 8. **

* * *

Brittany opened the door that separated the front hallway to the living room "Girls! Can you come down here please?" Brittany called up the stairs for her two younger siblings that must have been playing in their room upstairs. Santana looked up from her phone and locked it before she threw it next to her on the sofa and moved to give Brittany some space. Brittany sat down next to her and waited for the youngsters upstairs to come down.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she walked in. Her small head popping through the door seeing if she heard right and was needed. Brittany signalled her to come in and Quinn followed closely behind her. Quinn and Rachel sat down on the table in front of the sofa and waited to hear what their sisters had to say.

"Dad just texted us" Santana started. Quinn knew immediately where the conversation was going "And he said that Mom has finally gone into labour!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

"Yay" Quinn deadpanned sarcastically.

"What?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows "Don't you want another baby sister or baby brother?" she asked confused at why the two younger siblings weren't excited as they were or excited as they expected.

"I don't want another baby sister or a baby brother!" Rachel moaned standing up. Brittany put her hand out to stop her from leaving the room "Why not Rae?" she asked softly.

"Because I don't!" Rachel stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Santana sighed and shared a look with Brittany before looking back to the tiny girl "Look Rachel, just because we have another sister or a brother now, doesn't mean Mom and Dad are going to forget about you"

Rachel looked up at her sisters. Even standing up she was still shorter then them she was so small "They forget about us years ago! Now there going to extra forget about us" she pouted.

The pout. The adorable pout. Brittany could never resist it and went forward to wrap her arms around her little sister "I know Rae, but maybe this baby can bring us together" she looked at Santana who didn't look like she believed it herself.

"Mom and Dad never forgot about us, they're just really busy" Brittany said.

"Why do you always stick up for them Brittany?" Quinn scowled "Oh yeah, because when they're not here you get to boss us around" she spat. Santana's eyes snapped open "Quinn! That's not true, we're just looking after you because they can't"

"Exactly" Quinn threw her arms up. She got off the table and rubbed Rachel's back "Come on Rach, let's go upstairs" she said.

"No, your both staying here" Santana said grabbing onto Quinn's arm and putting a hand on Rachel's back to stop her struggling in Brittany's arms "Get off me Britt!"

Brittany let go with sadness in her eyes. She didn't understand why her sisters were feeling this way and it made her upset to know they were.

Rachel and Quinn sat back on the table as Santana's phone buzzed and a text message popped up. Santana reached over and read it and smiled slightly before dropping her phone down again and turning around "Mom had a baby girl"

"So what!" Rachel growled before Brittany could voice her happiness. Brittany's smile faded as Rachel stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door extra loud behind her.

"That was surprising" Brittany commented looking to Santana "I thought she would be happy?"

"Me too"

Quinn rolled her eyes and the Latina noticed "What is it Quinn?" Santana snapped. Quinn uncrossed her arms and stated "I don't see why you act like you don't know what's going on, it's obvious she thinks everyone is going to forget about her now this new baby is here"

"We won't" Brittany insisted. Quinn just stood up from the table "And I don't think the same thing, I know the same thing, she thinks, I know, it's happened before and it's going to happen to me again" Quinn sneered before the eight year old turned around with her pony flicking behind her and walked out.

"That was also surprising" Brittany said as she leant back into the sofa. Santana nodded "I can't help but think they're right though - not about us, about how Mom and Dad forgot about us years ago and now they have a new baby when she grows up we'll be the ones taking care of her"

"It happened with Quinn, it happened with Rachel" Brittany agreed "But let's not make this into something it's not, maybe this time will be different and we won't forget about the other two like Mom and Dad probably already have"

"Yeah" Santana nodded "We better not or we'll never hear the end of it, now let's go get to the hospital to see our baby sister!" Santana squealed and Brittany was quick to follow.

* * *

"No!" Rachel screamed.

"Yes!" Santana screamed back. They were walking into the hospital and Rachel did not want to have to go in. She struggled against her sister's hand and tried to pull away.

"Listen, if you don't want to go in and see your new sister then don't, but stay out here and don't move" Santana warned. Santana made sure Rachel and Quinn was seated outside the room before she walked in with Brittany.

"I hate babies" Rachel mumbled.

"We can't give up Rachel" Quinn said "We have to do something, maybe we can mail the baby away or something?"

"Or ship it to Paris?"

"The Essex?"

"Mexico?"

"Australia?"

Rachel sighed "But I doubt it will fit in the box"

"Rachel? Quinn?" that was their father's voice. He waked out of the room and Rachel forgot about everything when she and Quinn jumped up and hugged their father who they hadn't seen for ages. He picked them up and cuddled them "I missed you too" he said.

Rachel took in the smell of her father. He smelt of aftershave "Don't you guys want to come in? We're taking the family photo?" he said persuasively. Quinn looked at Rachel over her father and nodded.

He brought them into the room and Brittany smiled at seeing them and then looked down to the baby girl in her arms. Rachel couldn't help but stare at the young baby while Quinn looked towards her mother. Their father gave the nurse his camera and made sure not to have it on flash and just a sounding click so they didn't scare the new baby. He signalled everyone to get onto the bed and they all crowded around with the baby now in the mother's arms.

"Smile"

_Click!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank u for the reviews for this story. There will be fun and not so fun sister moments between Santana, Brittany and their little sisters. The parents will slowly slip out so Santana and Brittany take on more of a role after a few months when the baby is older. _**

**_Anyway Enjoy and Review_**

* * *

_Click!_

Rachel stared at the picture hung up in the living room from that day at the hospital. It was only two weeks back ago and already it was hung up in a expensive photo frame. She took of the marker lid off the black marker she was holding in her hand and brought a chair over. She climbed onto it and reached up on her tip toes and drew a big thick mustache over the baby with horns coming out of its head.

"Stupid baby" she muttered jumping down.

* * *

"Mom, where are you going?" Quinn whined following her mother out of the door "Me and your Dad have a important emergency meeting to take care of darling, I promise, I will be back as soon as I can" she leant down to kiss Quinn on the nose and then hurried out. Quinn turned around to the baby in the cot that they brought for downstairs "What about the baby?" she made a face at the sleeping girl because she knew she wouldn't see her.

"Quinn!" Quinn jumped at hearing her older sister's voice scold her and catch her out "Huh?" she looked up at her innocently. Brittany looked down at the baby and smiled softly "Mom and Dad have let us with her then, of course" she muttered.

"Wow new record" Santana commented sarcastically as she walked into the living room "They left Quinn at four weeks and Rachel at six weeks, now Sugar at three weeks" They decided to name the new baby Sugar because they thought it was an adorably cute name.

"Where is Rachel anyway?" Brittany asked not taking her eyes off the baby.

"She's upstairs" Quinn told her sitting down on the sofa and reaching for the remote to switch on the Tv, like they cared about anyone but the baby "She got up last night so I put her to sleep with talking to her..."

"About what?" Santana questioned.

"About our lovely baby sister" Quinn answered sarcastically.

Santana snatched the remote of her "What did you say to her?" she demanded.

Quinn didn't answer so Santana left for upstairs to find out for herself.

"Uh, San" Santana turned around to Brittany who was finally looking at someone else but the baby "Look at the photo"

"Yes I know it's wonderful and to remind us we have parents when they're not around-"

"No, look at it now" Brittany said. Confused, Santana turned around to the photo frame and saw the black marker that had drawn over the baby. While Quinn burst out laughing, Santana growled up the stairs "Rachel get your midget butt down here!"

* * *

"You can't prove it with her" Quinn stated. Brittany threw her hands up "Who else was it then Quinn?" her voice raised but then lowered when she remembered Sugar was sleeping next to her.

"How long do I have to do this?" Rachel asked who was busy scrubbing at the photo trying to get the marker off "As long as it takes to get all that black ink off, what were you thinking?" Santana huffed.

"I was thinking..." Rachel looked at Quinn but the blond looked away quickly "That the new baby gets everything and she's only two weeks old, I didn't want the photo to change and everything is changing because of that stupid baby!"

"Rachel" Santana warned. Rachel stayed silent as she scrubbed angrily at the photo frame "Munchkin, look at me" Santana ordered. Rachel sighed but turned her head to her older sister as Santana bent down in front of her "What you did was wrong, and Mom and Dad are going to be very angry with that"

Rachel nodded "But I have a feeling there was a real reason why you did this, does it has something to do with why you got up in the night?" Santana asked.

"I got up because that baby wouldn't stop crying!" Rachel replied irritated.

Santana sighed. She was getting nothing out of her "Looks like Mom and Dad will have to sort that" Santana looked at the photo frame "Let's build Sugar's new play set for her yeah? So you can really start to care for your sister and start helping her do stuff since she's too little to do anything on her own, yeah?"

Santana brought Rachel over and Brittany sat down with them and got out the play set "Okay, we have to start building this, and the instructions are in Spanish" Brittany went from being excited to annoyed. Quinn rolled her eyes "Guess we can't build anything for her then"

"Don't be silly, I know Spanish" Santana took the instructions and started translating them into English. Rachel messed with a couple of pieces and so did Brittany while Quinn folded her arms "I don't see why she can't do this herself"

"Because she is a _baby_ Quinn" Rachel told her "She can't do anything, even eat by herself, so we have to do it for her" Santana smiled and pulled Rachel into her side when she finally heard her talk nice about the baby.

"Whatever Rachel, don't come crying to me, again, when they ignore you just so they can look after some stealing baby" Quinn got up and stormed away leaving a shocked family behind.

* * *

Quinn spent the remaining hours in her room. Brittany had come up to talk to her but Quinn just brushed her off and said she needed to be left alone. Brittany nodded and respected her needs, unlike Santana who would have dragged her downstairs. Quinn stayed in her room until she heard her Mom and Dad return downstairs. Jumping up she ran downstairs "Mom! Dad!" she hugged them both. Rachel was also hugging them and the two girls made brief eye contact before Rachel looked back up to her mother "Um Mom..Dad, I drew on the photo frame"

"What?" their mother questioned looking at Santana and Brittany. Their dad put his arms out "Aw, Sugar!" Sugar was awake and in Brittany's arms. Their Dad walked over to her and stroked her cheek lightly "How has she been?"

"Fine" Brittany answered. Santana looked pointedly at Rachel, it was best to get this over with "I drew on the photo, Mom" Rachel said louder this time. Their mother looked at Rachel this time "You did what?"

Rachel took her mother's hand and walked her over to the photo frame. Their mother gasped at what had been done "Why would you do this?" she asked. Rachel shrugged "I wanted to, sorry"

"You wanted to?" their mother advanced on their little sister "Go upstairs into my room"

Santana and Brittany's mouth nearly dropped open and Rachel took a sept backwards "No" she whimpered tears close to falling down her cheeks. Their mother sighed, grabbed their daughter by the hand, and pulled her upstairs leaving Santana and Brittany watching after them regretfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time Jump) Sugar is now six months old. Thank u for all the wonderful reviews and the main plots will be coming up very soon slowly with each character. Anyway, Enjoy and Review. **

* * *

"We have some news" their father stood in front of them one Friday evening "You know me and your Mom have very important jobs" Santana and Brittany nodded "But tomorrow, we'll be gone too"

"What!" Santana yelled "Dad, tomorrow is Saturday, the day we're suppose to go out and be normal teenagers!"

"I'm sorry, but it's important" he said. Santana sighed and crossed her arms, Brittany looked at them sadly "You'll be back on Sunday though, right?"

"Maybe" their Mom said. Santana and Brittany huffed irritated "Look, you've got every other Saturday" she said "It's just one day"

Brittany argued "No, it's everyday, all week, Saturday was our only day-"

"Well I'm sorry" the older lady cut her daughter off "But we'll be leaving at 6am" she nodded at her husband and they walked out to go tell their younger daughters who they knew would take it worse then their older daughters.

Santana fell onto the sofa and put a hand to her head "This is just not fair" she said.

"I know" Brittany agreed "And Puck was holding a party as well"

Santana sighed angrily.

"But it doesn't matter, we always go to his parties" Brittany shrugged.

"But we haven't for three weeks Brittany, our life is practically already adulthood" Santana said throwing up her arms tiredly and leaning down. Brittany stroked her arm "We're still not old enough to vote so we're not exactly an adult"

"I feel so much better" she deadpanned sarcastically.

* * *

Santana woke up the next Saturday morning to banging and yelling coming from downstairs. She looked to the side and saw Brittany's bed was empty. And she could hear Sugar crying downstairs. Sighing she pulled herself up to look out of the window and sure enough their parents car was gone. Turning back around she put on her shoes and walked downstairs.

"Shut up Brittany! I don't have to listen to you!" Rachel yelled at the blond trying to calm down Sugar "Stand in that corner now Rachel I'm not saying it again" Brittany warned.

"You are the least scariest person I have ever met" Rachel commented.

"She's got a point" Quinn agreed who was sitting at the table. Brittany rocked Sugar back and forth and picked her up "How about I make you some more food yeah? Now we can't use the jam" she stared pointedly at Rachel "We'll have to use the butter, now Rachel you go in the corner and I'll clean up the rest of the mess after"

"No!" Rachel stomped her foot at Brittany's retreating figure. Brittany ignored the tantrum and walked over to the drawer, she stated honestly as she opened up the drawer "I don't know why you're throwing a tantrum Rachel, you're in a very silly mood today, both of you" Brittany turned around to Quinn who was smirking down at the mess and then Brittany realised Santana was standing on the other side frowning down at the mess "What's funny Quinn?" Santana demanded.

"Nothing" Quinn shrugged "Just Sugar and Brittany were over there so Rachel tried to open the jam jar herself and that happened"

"Okay I'm sorry I was over there with Sugar but there was no need for you to throw the jam on the floor Rachel you made a mess so you can stand in that corner for six minutes and we can forget about it" Brittany compromised giggling when Sugar started wailing her arms around and speaking. Quinn frowned, Brittany only ever giggled at something Sugar did now.

"Go on" Santana nudged Rachel over. The six year old stomped over to the corner and crossed her arms "Good, now can we please have peace and quiet?" Santana asked sitting down opposite Quinn.

"What?" Santana scowled when Quinn stared at her.

"Moody" Rachel commented. Santana whipped around "That's an extra minute young lady"

"Just because I said moody? Would you rather I say the other word?"

"What other word?" Quinn asked hiding her smile.

"The 'B' one"

"Rachel Barbra!" Brittany yelled startling Sugar into silence "Oh I'm sorry baby, come on let's get you sitting down in your chair" she said. Quinn rolled her eyes and moved away while Rachel turned back to the corner muttering words under her breath that included certain words she had overheard Santana say last night. That stupid baby.

* * *

"Aw Sugar you're so cute! Look how cute her drawing is San!" Brittany squealed, she was proud she had got Sugar to do some scribbling on a piece of paper. Santana looked up "Adorable" she said shortly returning back to her magazine. Brittany still went on about Sugar while Rachel and Quinn sat on the other side of the room drawing with themselves.

"My drawing is better" Quinn said to Rachel "Better then scribblings, I bet they're only saying that because they love her more" Quinn whispered. Rachel looked up eyes wide "That's not true"

"Don't you see it Rachel?" Quinn questioned.

"It's not true!" Rachel shouted and everyone in the room was too busy to notice "I'm going to draw" Rachel picked up a crayon and started drawing on the walls. Quinn gasped but said nothing as she watched her and Rachel smiled "See, there is me and there is you and there is-"

"Rachel what are you doing?" Santana's question made them both turn around "Drawing on the wall" Rachel said innocently "You can draw with us if you like" she offered.

Santana threw her magazine down "Rachel! You are going to clean all of that off right now!" she barked. Rachel gasped silently "Why?" she growled "Is it because you love Sugar's more then mine!"

"Sugar's isn't on the wall is it?"

Rachel waited for Santana to go into the kitchen and come back with a bucket full of water "You can clean all that off" she said and she waited for Rachel to obey. Rachel didn't.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered shaking her head even she know when to stop but Rachel remained reluctant.

"Fine, do it in your own time, but you're not doing anymore drawing until that is off" Santana collected Rachel's crayons and went over and gave them to Sugar instead. Rachel stood up and Quinn whispered "Told you she loved Sugar more then us"

Rachel's mind went blank when she kicked the bucket of water hard, making the water spill everywhere and on Santana, Brittany and Sugar who moaned and started crying. Rachel didn't even realise Santana stalking forward and raising her hand. What she did remember was the sting of pain that followed after Santana's hand had swatted her. She could hear Brittany scold her older sister with "S, calm down, she's just a kid there's no reason to hit her!"

"I'm sick of this Brittany, I'm sick of all of this!" Santana said and Brittany knew it was only because it was Saturday, their only free day and Puck's party "We need real discipline, this behaviour is not allowed anymore and I won't stand for the petty-jealous-over reacting behaviour, I just hate this I just hate being here"

"San.." Brittany tried but Santana cut her off with holding up her hand. Brittany grabbed her hand and forced it down "You know what? If you hate it so much why don't you go to Puck's party?" Brittany growled.

Santana stared in simple shock at her "Fine..I will" Santana turned around and walked out, grabbing her coat and Brittany heard the front door open and slam close again loudly. She was gone.

Brittany sighed and looked down at Rachel who was looking down at the ground sadly "San hates me doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't hate you, she could never" Brittany assured her. She put Sugar down on the sofa so she could kneel down in front of Rachel and take her hands "Look, she's just a bit tired that's all, she didn't mean any of those things and she didn't mean to smack you okay? I'm sorry" Brittany brought the girl into her chest "I'm sorry about everything"

"It's not your fault Brittany" Rachel told her "It's mine, I'm sorry I made her mad, has she left us?"

"No" Brittany told her shocked "She would never leave us she's our sister so let's just give her some time to be alone now and get everything cleaned up so we can watch a movie, yeah?"

Quinn watched Rachel scrub the crayon off the wall and Brittany went up to change her clothes. Quinn looked down at Sugar "This is all your fault!" she blamed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here is the next chapter. I'm focusing on Rachel only because I have her storyline planned out and Quinn is a big part in it as well. Quinn might seem a little manipulative compared to Rachel but there is always a reason. They're very different but have one thing in common. There hate for Sugar. Even though outside their own world Sugar is obviously very innocent and not out to get them as she's only like six months old. **

**Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

The party was full of sweating high school bodies and Cheerios and Jocks smelling of alcohol. All except one person who sat drinking alone not joining in with all the dancing and games. Puck noticed Santana from the other side of the room and stumbled his way over there "You've been at the party for two hours and you haven't smiled once, even when you're drinking" he said "Do you miss your sisters?"

Santana scoffed "..No, I'm glad I'm out of there I just..." suddenly tears found themselves in her eyes "I just..I need to go" she weeped and Puck nodded in understanding and helped her up "Wow, looks like Santana Lopez does have a heart" he said.

Santana grabbed her coat and pushed Puck off her before walking out. She entered the cold air and it hit against her skin. The door slammed shut behind her and the music sounded quieter. Santana hadn't drank hardly enough to be drunk so she was still sober. She made sure she wasn't drunk again ever since the last time that had happened.

Santana walked over to her front door. She felt so bad about what happened. She shouldn't have got so mad at Rachel, she shouldn't have left Brittany all on her own, she shouldn't have walked out on them. So she got out her keys and opened the door. Immediately hearing Snow White playing in the living room. Brittany was letting them watch a movie? Sugar was probably asleep as her bed time was a few minutes ago. She can't believe she just left them like that.

As soon as she was in the house a pair of arms ran over to her and wrapped themselves around her waist "San! You're back! I'm so sorry, please don't leave us again" Rachel cried into her. Santana sighed and rubbed her back "I'm sorry too baby girl, but I'm back now" Santana bent down and lifted Rachel up in her arms and carried her into the living room.

"Brittany" Santana started as she sat down with Rachel on her lap, Brittany looked away from the screen and at her sister who looked genuinely apologetic "I shouldn't have just left you like that" she admitted shamefully "And I'm sorry for taking all my frustration out on you, Estrella" Santana nudged Rachel who smiled at the nickname "You're not drunk though are you?" Brittany asked cautiously. Santana immediately shook her head.

"Oh so you're back" Quinn wandered in with a drink in her hand "If I drop this will you smack me too?" she asked sarcastically and Brittany scolded "Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn shrugged.

"Stop being like that" Brittany told her "Just watch the rest of the movie" Quinn sighed but nodded and kept her eyes glued to the television as Santana whispered "Do you really think they deserve to watch Tv?"

"They were upset San" Brittany snapped "I had to distract them some how"

"Did Sugar get off okay?" Santana asked leaning back but keeping her arms loosely around the little girl in her lap "She was fine, Rachel and Quinn were very quiet when I was putting her to sleep for once, so Sugar was okay" Brittany said.

"Huh" Santana rubbed her thumb against Rachel's stomach "Hope that's what they'll always be like now"

Brittany laughed "Doubt it"

"San" Rachel whined "Your thumb is ticking me"

"Oh I'm sorry" Santana smirked crawling her nails up and tickling Rachel's side again "How about now?"

Rachel laughed uncontrollably "S-Stop it!"

"What're you going to do if I don't?" Santana laughed along as Rachel started struggling out of her arms only to fall on her front across Santana's lap "Q-Quinn help!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow finally taking her eyes off the screen "Seriously? How old are you?"

"I know" Brittany agreed getting up "At least I'm not-" quickly Brittany leaped forward and started a tickle attack on Quinn. The smaller blond laughed and moved away "Get away from me Britt!"

Brittany laughed and caught Quinn across the waist and started her tickle attack again only to be pushed away by the chest as Quinn jumped up and ran out "Quinn come back here!" Brittany yelled playfully after her.

Rachel's laughter only became harder when Santana found her weak spot. Santana smiled when she knew the playfulness was still inside them somewhere, but then she heard Sugar's cry from upstairs.

The laughter outside stopped as Brittany ran up to go get her baby sister. Quinn's smile faded and she frowned as she sat on the floor alone. She knew it was only a matter of time before the baby ruined it. The baby always ruined everything.

Quinn sighed as she pulled herself off the floor and she could hear Brittany sing softly to her little sister upstairs. Quinn walked into the living room to Santana telling Rachel to be quiet "But why-umwm" Santana put her hand over Rachel's mouth to quieten her and Quinn folded her arms.

Fine, if Sugar wants to ruin this for her, then she's going to ruin something back.

* * *

"Quinn" Rachel whispered "Why are we doing this?"

"Because" Quinn drawled "Just because" she snapped "Now come on, follow my instructions" they sat down on the other side of the cot and they knew Santana and Brittany were still downstairs. Sugar was with them, even though she was a baby. But Santana suggested she needed feeding or changing, so Quinn and Rachel went up.

"Okay, now all we have to do is take this all apart" Quinn said. Rachel stared at her "And how do you expect we do that?" she asked. Quinn sighed and lay on her back and slid under "I'm sure we'll figure this out"

* * *

"Wow Rachel, you had so many ideas" Quinn said admiring her work before looking back at Rachel "I know, my mind is very special" Rachel gloated proudly "I can't believe we did this though"

"I know" Quinn agreed "But we better get out of here before they come up" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up before running out of the room.

"This is so funny though" Rachel laughed.

"Shush, keep your voice down" Quinn ordered.

"Sorry" Rachel apologised.

"Let's go to sleep before they come up, or Mom and Dad get home" Quinn decided.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. And Quinn and Rachel gasped before diving into their room and crawling into bed.

* * *

"GET UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the loud noise. Rachel sat up though "What?" she groaned. Stupid Rachel she should have gone along with ignoring them.

"Mom and Dad said they won't be back until late tomorrow" Brittany said tiredly "Which means we have no choice but to deal with you ourselves" for now Brittany wasn't really bothered about her parents coming late again as they already lost out on Saturday, but she was more angry with what the two girls had done.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed irritated "You did that to Sugar's bed! You broke her bed on purpose!" she growled "And now, she has to sleep with us and that is so horrible for you two to do that to her!"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other shamefully.

"It wasn't me" Quinn lied "I swear! Why would I do that if I knew she would get to sleep with you then?"

Brittany thought about it but she was still angry and knew it was one of them "Rachel? Did you do it?"

_'Come on Rachel don't give in' _Quinn thought.

"Yeah I did because she had to cry and ruin everything!" Rachel yelled and Quinn rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath, Why did Rachel have to do that? And repeat the exact words Quinn said.

"Why would you do that?" Santana screamed.

"How did a six year old do that all by herself?" Brittany questioned looking at Quinn.

"I..I don't know" Quinn said.

"My mind is clever that's why" Rachel stated.

"Just wait till the morning" Santana threatened "You're not getting away with this"

Santana and Brittany left the room and Rachel huffed "So much fuss"

Quinn turned her body so she was facing her "Rachel why did you do that?" she hissed "We could have gotten away with it and said it was all an accident but no, you had to say it!"

"I don't lie Quinn"

"I know you can't"

Rachel sighed "Let's just go to sleep"

She might have sounded calm, but inside she was terrified of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been long but the story is moving forward now. I wasn't really sure about Shelby since she would kind of be the bad guy so the Mom is now called Maria. Read and Review :)**

**Oh and Warnings might start in the next chapter or so..**

* * *

"Alright get up" Rachel felt Santana grab her hand and pull her out of bed. She turned around to Quinn who was still asleep and frowned before Santana walked her out of her room and into where Sugar's broken bed was. Rachel gulped. It looked worse in the light.

"Nothing funny about it" Santana said sternly. Rachel looked up at her older sister, where did her sweet protective older sis go and replaced with a strict one? Santana nudged Rachel forward as Brittany stood up from trying to fix it.

"Fix it" Santana demanded "You broke it, you fix it"

"San" Brittany sighed "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Let's see if you still feel that way when you have to sleep with Sugar downstairs, I had no sleep and I'm not in the mood for arguing" Santana added when Rachel opened her mouth to protest.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana was silent for a moment "Yes" she answered her voice cold and Rachel looked up with teary eyes "It's the only way you'll learn" Brittany looked at Santana, she knew Rachel was going to get it really _hard_ for this.

"But I said I was sorry!" Rachel cried.

"No you didn't, you don't even care what you've done, don't you have any feelings?" Santana snapped. Rachel closed into herself and continued to sob so Brittany went over to comfort her.

"I hate you!" Rachel screamed at the Latina.

Santana's eyes widened. Rachel had never said she hated her before. Brittany gasped but kept her arms around Rachel, though Rachel was very reluctant to getting comforted.

Santana looked broken at the words. She closed her mouth and closed her eyes "Brittany can help you or whatever, if you don't fix that bed" she stopped and then continued "Then it's coming out of your money to buy a new one"

Rachel's bottom lip started trembling and she bursted out into tears again. Santana felt horrible. She felt like a monster, but she turned around bravely and walked out, forcing herself to ignore Brittany's comforting words to Rachel; as they would only hurt her more. She needed to go make sure Sugar was okay, as she was still asleep.

When she opened the door she saw Quinn standing there looking shocked and guilty. Santana pursed her lips and asked "Do you need anything Q?"

Quinn shook her head "No, I-"

"Go down" Santana ordered. She could tell Quinn didn't want to, but Quinn obeyed anyway. The blond walked down the stairs, wondering what the hell she had done.

* * *

Santana sat waiting for her parents on the sofa, with Sugar in her lap and Quinn watching Tv on the other side of the sofa. When they heard the car pull up, Santana told Sugar who tried to clap her hands to show she was happy and Quinn rolled her eyes, though she was happy inside her parents were finally home, she was just annoyed with Sugar again.

"Hey!" she heard her father outside, Brittany and Rachel must have come down to see them. The door to the living room opened and their mother walked in with her father behind holding Rachel.

"Sorry we're late, we got hold up, hello Sugar!" Maria put her hands out and her daughter was passed into her arms before she gave her back after two seconds "Good kid" she said.

When their father put Rachel down she started playing with her hands. How could she tell them calmly about the bed? Luckily, Brittany beat her to it "Um..Rachel has something to say"

Maria looked at her daughter tiredly "I don't see why you have to always wait for me to do the punishing, you could have just done it yourself" she cut to the chase.

Brittany's eyes widened and Santana put Sugar down beside her before shooting up "I would never punish her like that, that's your job!" she yelled.

"Really? You seemed fine with smacking her yesterday?" Quinn muttered.

"It's just easier that way, what did she do anyway?" Maria asked.

"She.." Santana looked at her mother almost asking her to take it calmly "broke Sugar's bed"

"How?" their dad laughed "Did she throw you in it?" he chuckled.

"Not funny dad" Brittany shook her head.

"No, she broke it deliberately"

"Did I?" Rachel questioned adding 'y' to the end of the 'i'

"Yes" Santana said slowly matching the tone.

"Did she fix it?" Maria asked.

"We tried, but she's going to pay for it" Brittany said.

"Okay then" Maria turned and bent down to Rachel "How about your father deal with it this time?"

Rachel pouted and looked to Santana, the look was quick but it said in the meanest way possible that it was all her fault. Santana sighed and watched her parents lead Rachel out who was now quiet, she had probably been through this so many times she was getting use to it, but any minutes the cries would start.

Was it her fault?

* * *

"I was thinking B" Santana sat down on the sofa the next day. Rachel and Quinn were upstairs while Sugar was asleep, the two used this time to watch Tv and read magazines in peace. Brittany looked at her and waited "How about we get a babysitter?" Santana blurted out.

"What?" Brittany questioned "Babysitter?" she repeated.

"Yeah" Santana shrugged "That way, we can still go out and be teenagers and they'll still be safe" she said.

"I don't know" Brittany looked away and thought about it "Who?"

Santana pulled out the paper she was holding "The nearest person is Jesse st. James, he offered his service to me yesterday and he said he babysat lots of people, for a cheap price as well"

"When yesterday?" Brittany asked.

"When I left when Rachel was getting punished" Santana whispered "She still hates me"

"She doesn't hate you"

"I don't know" Santana said "But anyway, Jesse is the only option"

"Why though, we're fine" Brittany stated.

Santana looked at her seriously "Seriously Britt, be honest, you know we want a break sometimes"

"Yeah" Brittany agreed guilty "Is that his number?"

"Yep"

"Give him a call"

Santana smiled and got out her cell phone. What none of them noticed, was the blond standing outside the door listening to everything they said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update. And don't worry, they will eventually hopefully start to bond and the relationship between Rachel and Santana will have to improve. Quinn also mentioned this already happened to her, so maybe the reasons behind her actions are when Rachel was Sugar and Quinn resented her, though they all get along now and maybe soon they'll learn to get along with Sugar. **

**I know it seems hard for Rachel, but something will happen that will make it all a lot better for her soon, but first the bad part, as it gets worse before it gets better.**

**Anyway, deciding if Jesse should be the villian, maybe...**

* * *

"I'm telling you Rachel, I know what I heard"

Rachel was situated on the edge of her bed. Her legs swinging freely "So now they're just going to ditch us and leave us with some babysitter"

"Not some babysitter, Jesse st James" Quinn corrected her.

"He's a creep" Rachel stated.

"I know" Quinn sighed "Looks like our plan didn't work and now it's worse" she said.

"Are they going to leave Sugar too?"

"I don't know" Quinn admitted "But she's phoning him, we have to stop them"

"How?" Rachel asked "And I'll just get into trouble for it"

Quinn blinked. Rachel never worried about that "Okay fine, let Jesse babysit us then" she got up and was about to walk out, Rachel called afte rher "Quinn..."

"No, I thought you cared"

"Of course I do! I hate meeting new people, but at the same time, it'll be fun, we can mess around with him like we can't with San and Britt"

Quinn thought about it "And then he'll quit" she said.

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Huh" Quinn dropped down on the bed "You are a genius"

* * *

"WAAA!" Sugar screamed from next to Brittany who shifted but didn't wake "WAA! WAA!"

Santana opened one eye tiredly and looked at Brittany who was still sleeping peacefully with Sugar crying next to her. She sighed, she knew she should have let Brittany sleep downstairs with Sugar instead because Sugar wasn't setlling into Brittany's bed.

"Come on cutie pie" Santana picked Sugar up and rocked her slowly "It's okay, come on sweetie pie, go to sleep" when Sugar started to slowly drift off, Santana put her back next to Brittany, but Brittany turned over in her sleep and accidently whacked Sugar causing her to start crying again.

"Guess you're going to have to sleep with me" Santana sighed as she picked Sugar up again and moved her to her own bed. Looks like she won't have a goodnight sleep. Again.

* * *

The doorbell rang and both Rachel and Quinn froze and looked at each other. Quinn smiled "He's here" but Rachel looked a little nervous.

"Hello Jesse, thank you for this by the way" Brittany said as she walked Jesse in. He looked around the house, it was very big, their parents must be very rich. Now where are them kids?

"Okay, so we're going to go buy Sugar's new bed" Santana yawned passing Sugar into Jesse's arms "Oh, she is a cute one isn't she?" Jesse asked bouncing her up and down.

"Yeah" Brittany agreed "Rachel? Quinn? We're going!"

"Okay" Quinn called back.

"Wait, Rachel come down here"

At Brittany's order; Rachel sighed and got off the bed, she walked over to her money box and emptied it before collecting the money up and walking out, ignoring Quinn's question "What are you doing?" and walked downstairs. She saw the new boy Jesse holding Sugar and he looked up at her and smiled. Rachel smiled back too.

"What's this?" Santana asked looking down at Rachel when she gave her the money. Rachel never stopped looking at Jesse and answered "The money for Sugar's cot" without taking her eyes of the boy.

"Thanks" Santana said taking the money. Rachel pulled away and put her arms to her side, not really looking at any of them "Uh..okay, bye" she said and then took off upstairs. Jesse lightly chuckled "She's a cute one too"

"Yeah" Santana agreed, suddenly feeling like she was going to miss them "Make sure they're good okay? We can trust you right?" she said and Jesse nodded "Defiantly"

"Okay well bye" Brittany said, feeling emotional herself but she knew Jesse was a good guy and it was a nice change for all of them, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Something they weren't able to do in a long time.

* * *

"So girls" Jesse walked upstairs "Do you guys want to come play downstairs?"

"Okay" Rachel said and Quinn followed behind her. As they walked out, Jesse was standing right outside their bedroom, he held out his hand for Rachel "Can you walk down the stairs yourself?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm not Sugar" Rachel stated obviously.

Quinn looked uncertain and his hand, but Rachel took it anyway and at that Jesse smiled "Come on, let's go down" he caught Quinn's eyes and the spark was suddenly gone. Quinn could see something hidden behind his act, and Rachel wasn't helping by being overly friendly either. But Quinn shook her head and followed them down.

Five minutes later, they were all doing painting in the living room. Quinn was sitting next to Rachel, but Rachel was closer to Jesse. She tended to not know about personnal space a lot but Jesse didn't seem to mind and just smiled at her. Quinn started painting, she liked Jesse, he let them have fun.

"Do you need some help Quinn?" Jesse asked.

"No I'm fine, it's just painting"

"Okay, what about you Rachel?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Sugar if she needs any help" Rachel said and Quinn smiled at the tone. Jesse looked from Sugar to Rachel "She's doing her own painting, hand painting"

Rachel looked at Sugar, who was doing hand painting.

"We're never allowed to play with paint" Quinn stated.

"Well, you are now!" Jesse said happily. Rachel smiled, she was happy that she could have fun now. Uusally she didn't like new people, but he seemed cool.

"How did she do that?" Rachel gasped looking at Sugar's painting "She's only a baby!" she said.

"It's good isn't it, should I show you how to do it?" he offered.

Rachel hesitated but nodded. Jesse leaned over and put some paint in the corner, he picked up Rachel's small hands in his own and put them into the paint, then he guided her hands into the right places on the page to put handprints on "There you go" he said pulling away.

"Cool" Rachel admired her work "Thank you Jesse"

"Your welcome Rachel"


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany looked through the price tags on the cots before gazing down at the money she had in her hand "This one is expensive, but it's _so_ cute" she said showing Santana the baby cot that was light pink with blue babies on "This one we should so buy" she told her.

"Well, we just about have enough" Santana said taking out Rachel's money from her back pocket. Brittany noticed Santana stop for a second and just look down at the money like she was remembering Rachel. Brittany rubbed her hand up and down Santana's arm reassuringly before taking the money "let's get it!" she said.

Santana nodded. She sure missed Sugar now along with her other siblings "This one please" Brittany pointed to the cot and the member of staff nodded before collecting it. Brittany and Santana smiled at each other. Santana knew Brittany was really excited about getting this cot.

"When should we get going home?" Brittany asked.

"Um..well whenever" Santana shrugged.

"How about you call Jesse to see how they're doing?" Brittany suggested.

"Good idea" Santana praised her reaching into her other pocket for her phone and dialled Jesse's number again. She heard it ring for a while before Jesse's voice appeared on the other end "Hello Santana?"

"Hi" Santana replied "Just phoning to see how they're doing" she explained.

"Oh okay, well Sugar is fine" he told her. Santana nodded "And the other girls?" she prompted.

"They're fine too" Jesse said looking specifically at Rachel who was still talking to Quinn excitedly about something "Yeah, we're having fun"

"Oh" Santana couldn't help but feel slightly jealous the kids were actually behaving with him and not her "Well that's good"

"Okay well, I have to get back, always like to keep my full attention on the kids" he said.

"Sure" Santana nodded while Brittany walked over to the desk to pay "Make sure Sugar has her nap"

"I'll take her up now-"

"-Oh and make sure she has the pink blanket and not the blue one, the blue one is for night time"

"Okay then" he said weirdly "Well don't rush, enjoy your day out" he said.

"Okay" Santana nodded "Well bye"

"Bye"

Jesse put the phone down and Santana just stood there taking everything in before turning around and walking back to Brittany "What did he say?" Brittany asked with a smirk "Do we need to rush home, and call an ambulance"

"Huh" Santana laughed nervously "Something like that"

* * *

Santana couldn't understand why the kids would actually be behaving for Jesse. He even texted and said Sugar went down for her nap fine, and the kids tidied up what they were doing with no fuss and were now watching Tv. Together. And they hadn't argued once he also mentioned.

Then he texted after 'Such good kid that Rachel is'

"What?" Santana questioned out loud "First of all, Sugar decides to actually go to sleep nicely, then Rachel decides to be good, she's just not good with me" she complained.

"You are kind of hard of her" Brittany muttered.

Once they pulled into the driveway, they expected to at least have the house on fire. But no. They actually stayed out later then planned because they were doing so good with him. Brittany smiled at Santana "Looks like he knows what he's doing" while Santana just frowned.

Brittany got out her key and opened the door. She was met with Sugar reaching out to her "Hello baby" she said which Sugar replied with "Hwi" the best she could get out. Santana pinched Sugar's cheek lightly and smiled at her "Now where are your sisters?" she asked.

Sugar pointed to the living room and Brittany and Santana walked over there. They walked in and Quinn and Rachel were in a blanket with Jesse in the same one beside them "We were cold" he explained.

Rachel wiggled out and ran towards Brittany "Hey Rae" Brittany said bending down in front of her "Did you have a good day?" Rachel nodded "I heard you were very good, I'm very proud of you"

Rachel ducked her head shyly "And Quinn was" she said. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully "And Quinn of course"

Quinn on the sofa smirked and Jesse got up "Alright, looks like it's my cue to go" he said. Santana nodded and told him to wait one second as she went to get some more money from upstairs. She returned back and gave him his money "Thank you" he said "Whenever you need me again, I'm always here" he looked down at Rachel and pinched her cheek lightly "See you later cutie, and you Quinn, and uh..Sugar" he waved at her and then left.

Rachel watched after him "Are we going to see him again?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah, when we go out next" Santana told her.

"When's that?" Rachel asked.

"When we go out next!" Brittany laughed.

Quinn got up from the sofa "Did you get Sugar's cot?" she asked. Brittany nodded and told her all about how lovely she thought the cot was before she took Sugar's hand and said they could start building it upstairs, she told Quinn to follow her which the blond did, but she dragged Rachel with her.

Santana sighed, she was so close to getting Rachel alone, since the smaller girl had been avoiding her a lot lately. But she was only five, she couldn't blame her for not wanting to be near her, especially now she loved Jesse St James so much.

* * *

"And here we go!" Brittany exclaimed pulling back and admiring her work. The cot was as pretty as it was on the picture and even Sugar seemed to like it. Brittany lifted Sugar up and put her into the cot "I'll put Sugar to bed, you put the girls"

"But it's only seven" Quinn argued.

"Oh well, I'm tired" Rachel yawned.

Santana nodded. And Brittany smiled assuringly at her before Santana followed the girls when they walked out towards the bathroom. She went into their bedroom as she waited for them to wash up and Rachel's side was a mess. But she forced herself to not say anything. Rachel was sure Rachel must have been looking for something when she came in here and that's why all her stuff was thrown everywhere and her drawers were open.

Quinn came in first and changed into her pyjamas before climbing into bed "Goodnight San" she said turning around in the warmth of her blanket. Rachel walked in afterwards, she was good at avoiding eye contact and just picked up her pyjamas off the floor "How did they get there?" she muttered to herself before throwing her top over her head. It felt funny and different but she didn't notice until Santana told her.

"Sweetie, it's inside out" Santana stated as softly as possible. Quinn snorted and giggled to herself while Rachel just huffed. Which meant she would have to take it off and put it all back on again. Rachel slipped the top off and turned it the right way before putting it back over head. Usually she would ask Brittany or Santana for help but not today.

Next was her trousers, she was five which meant she could do them by herself. But with Santana watching her she was under a little pressure and when she put the trousers on Quinn just laughed. She had turned around to face her in her bed.

Santana sighed. It was obvious Rachel was struggling just a little bit. All she had to do was hold them right for her. She got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked over to her. She knelt down and gently took hold of the trousers so Rachel could figure out where to put her legs. Rachel bit her lip but didn't fuss and put on the trousers.

"I could have done it"

"I know" Santana whispered gently tucking her into the blanket. She leaned over and kissed her head "I love you" she didn't even wait for a response as she was afraid she wouldn't get one. She went over and kissed Quinn goodnight too before walking out.

She was stopped by a soft quiet voice just before she could walk out "Love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank u for the reviews, this story finally hit more then 10k words, I know it might not seem like a lot to you but it's kinda big to me and there is a small time jump in the middle of the chapter, anyway, read and review please :)**

* * *

The next day went on like any other next day. Santana was still very positive about the night before, though in the morning, Rachel being Rachel, refused to have a shower.

"Come on Rachel, you want to be clean don't you?" Brittany asked trying to get Rachel out of her pyjamas. Rachel scowled "Does this face look like she's bothered about being clean to you?" she pointed to her face and Santana rolled her eyes. Yup, she defiantly took after her somehow. It was funny how a five year old could have so much attitude.

"Rachel" Santana finally moved from her spot behind the door. Rachel looked up and frowned, finally letting Brittany take off her pyjama shirt, somehow she didn't want to fall out with her older sister again.

"Where's Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Already in the shower like a good girl" Brittany said and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her before rolling her eyes.

"By herself? Does she need her hair washing?" Santana questioned.

"I can do it myself!" Quinn called from the bathroom.

"Me too" Rachel joined.

"Uh no" Santana shook her head "You and Sugar go in the bath and we bathe you"

Rachel stomped her foot "No fair"

"Don't care" Santana retorted.

"What it this?" Brittany gasped looking at Rachel's back. She spun Rachel back around and looked at her "What is that red stuff on your back? Is it blood?" she asked worriedly.

"No it's paint" Rachel assured her.

"Paint? You played with paint without asking? When?" Santana demanded.

Rachel gulped. She didn't want to get Jesse in trouble by telling them he let them paint, he was nice to her and she liked him but she also found it very hard to lie. How did she manage to get it on her back anyway?

"We'll talk about this later" Santana decided as Brittany took off the rest of Rachel's clothes "Why do I have to bath with Sugar, she's too young to be in the bath" she crossed her arms.

"We've put the water really low so she'll be fine, and you're short anyway" Santana chuckled.

"I am not short!" Rachel snapped.

Quinn laughed from the shower "Keep believing that Rae! It might help you grow taller then three foot" she laughed. Santana and Brittany giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes before trying to climb in by herself.

"You need help there?" Brittany offered.

"No!" Rachel yelled.

Brittany sighed "Rachel-"

Rachel spun around "When are you and Santana going out again?"

Brittany stopped smiling "I don't know. Why?"

Rachel shrugged "Just wondering when we'll see Jesse again"

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany. They shouldn't be jealous should they? Santana came forward and lifted the protesting diva into the bath and then started to wash her hair while Brittany did Sugar.

"Sugar's hogging all the water!" Rachel called.

"No" Sugar argued. Brittany awed at how cute that was before looking at Rachel "How can she steal all the water if you're sitting in it?" she asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and moved away from Santana's hands.

"Rachel stop it" Santana ordered.

"No" Rachel slided away. Santana grunted and leaned forward to slide Rachel forward by her arm "Why do you behave so well for Jesse and not for us?" she asked turning her so she could wash the paint off her back as well.

Rachel shrugged "Because he's nice to me"

"Too nice" Quinn muttered but no one heard her.

"Quinn are you sure you don't need any help?" Brittany asked already done bathing Sugar and picking her up out of the bath. Rachel smiled as Brittany wrapped Sugar up in a towel "Now can I put some more water in?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll do it" Santana decided not trusting Rachel enough and turned the tap on so more water came in, but it wasn't enough for Rachel "More!" Santana shook her head "No, I don't want it getting too full" she said.

Suddenly a bang came from the room and Brittany gasped "Oh my god San! Quick!" Santana quickly charged into the room worried someone was hurt. Rachel turned back to the tap.

"I know what you're thinking even if I can't see you" Quinn said.

Rachel reached over to turn the tap on more "Just a little bit" Rachel stated.

"What do you think of Jesse?" Quinn asked randomly.

"He's nice" Rachel smiled as more water flooded into the bath "More" she nodded to herself and turned the tap up again "Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn asked warily "I can hear the water"

"I'm just filling it up, Quinn"

"Rachel you're smaller then that bath, don't fill it all the way up!"

"Oh" Rachel said trying to turn off the tap "It won't stop, it's stuck!" the water was getting higher and Rachel pulled and twisted on the tap but it wouldn't budge.

"Rachel" Quinn said worriedly. She popped her head out of the shower and gasped. She couldn't see Rachel in the bath, until her body came floating up with her gasping for air "OH MY GOD RACHEL!"

* * *

"It was really scary Jesse" Rachel told him nodding "And San and Britt were really worried" she added.

"Were they now? Now why did they leave you in the bath all alone that day?" Jesse questioned intrigued.

"They said Sugar hurt herself and Brittany needed Santana to get the first aid kit, so luckily they had it with them when they found me" Rachel said going back to the colouring she was doing.

"Well at least you're okay" he said putting his hand on her back and rubbing that area. Quinn watched them carefully, she was told to keep an eye out for her ever since the bathing incident. But something about Jesse just wigged her out.

"Weswe" Sugar said. Jesse sighed and turned around "What do you need Sugar?" he asked with a little sigh. Sugar held up her felt tips and Jesse smiled "You want to give them to Rachel?"

"No, in case I get it on me and then I'll have to have another bath" Rachel shivered.

"Don't you want them to bath you again?" Jesse asked knowingly.

Rachel shook her head.

"I could always...step in if you like" he offered. Quinn stood up "That's weird, you're a boy!" she shouted.

"Okay Quinn, if Rachel's not comfortable with it I won't, San and Britt can bathe her instead" he looked down at the small diva who suddenly felt torn between Quinn and her babysitter "Let's just colour with pencils" she decided not liking this moment.

Quinn glared at Jesse but then sat down.

Jesse sighed through his nostrils. He knew Quinn was going to play hard and protective towards Rachel , and he knew he'll have to find someway to get rid of her. Somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank u all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :) Hope u understand why Santana is so harsh to Rachel in this chapter and soon you'll see more Rachel and Jesse after this one to see what's going on, the dynamics will change between them two. Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Hey Quinn" Jesse walked into the kitchen when Quinn was dunking her paint water down the sink. She turned around and muttered "Oh hi Jesse"

She went to walk out but Jesse walked in front of her "I need your help with something, Rachel said she wants to play a game"

"What game?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe a board game, but I don't know where they are" he said shrugging.

"Um, there in that store room" she pointed to outside.

"Can you get them?" I have to go back to Sugar and Rachel" he said and Quinn just nodded. She walked around him and out not noticing Jesse turn around and smirk as he watched her. He walked behind her but made sure he kept his distance and when she walked into the store room he stood outside the door.

Quinn walked into the darkness of the room and towards the shelf she knew had the board games on, stacked. She reached out to grab the game and took it off the shelf, just as she was about to turn around she heard the door shut and lock behind her. Quinn stood frozen "Uh..what just happened?" she asked out loud before reality hit her and she dropped the game and ran over to the door shaking the handle.

"Hey! Someone help! The door is locked!" she called out.

Jesse smirked moving away from the door and walking back inside where Rachel and that stinking baby were waiting.

* * *

"I just don't know what we keep doing wrong!" Santana cried with tears streaming down her face as Brittany nodded and listened to her. They were sitting in a coffee shop and got Jesse to babysit while they went out to talk about everything without the kids around. Brittany shook her head "We're not doing anything wrong, it was a mistake, we shouldn't have left her"

"I shouldn't have trusted her" Santana said mostly to herself "I knew I couldn't!"

Brittany sighed deeply "San, you've got to stop saying that, Rachel is old enough to be trusted to sit in a bath for a minute while we aided Sugar, she chose to put more water in the bath and fill it up to the top, it was just lucky Quinn was there" she said.

Santana stared into her cup "I could see it coming, I could see her doing something like this which is why I know I have to protect her and not just let her do what she wants! I can see Quinn growing up just fine, just" Santana slumped back in her seat "It's just Rachel"

"You don't think she'll be fine?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head "No..well, like safe wise, Quinn never did this stuff when she was Rachel's age and Rachel seems to be full of trouble, she reminds me too much of me"

"Yeah, she is a little version of you" Brittany agreed smiling.

"That's what I'm worried about Britt" Santana leaned forward "I don't want her making the same mistakes I did or going through" she stopped and gulped "What I did" and continued "But her behaviour is a lot worse then mine use to be, do you think there is something wrong with her? She nearly just killed herself for crying out loud! She's going to put herself in danger one day"

"San" Brittany leaned forward too and put her hand on Santana's "Rachel, Quinn and Sugar, are going to be just fine, I promise you" she assured her.

* * *

"Rachel? Come on somebody!" Quinn shouted banging her hand against the door trying to get someone to listen to her "If this is some joke it's not funny, now let me out!" she yelled resulting to kicking the door.

Finally she gave up and slumped down against the door. She'll have to wait until San and Britt got home from wherever they were, probably out at a party or something. Although it was too early for that, maybe they just wanted to get some air or see a friend. Quinn turned around and slammed the door again with her hand "I can't breathe in here, give me some air!"

"Let me out!" suddenly she heard laughing come from the living room that sounded like Rachel and Jesse laughing together about something.

Quinn didn't want to think about it. Bit what if Jesse had purposely done this to be alone with Rachel so Quinn wasn't watching what he was doing. The thought played around in Quinn's head "Oh god" she stood up.

"Rachel! Rachel can you hear me? Open the door!" Quinn yelled through "Please" she sounded broken now and dropped to the floor, why else would she be locked in here?

She couldn't have been more happy when she heard the front door open. Santana and Brittany were back "Thank god" she said as she heard Jesse and Rachel come out from the living room, she heard Sugar babble something as well before Jesse said bye and the door opened and shut again. Good, she didn't want to see his face because she might kill me.

"San? Britt?" she called out.

"Quinn?" Santana questioned walking towards the store room. She unlocked the door and opened it up revealing the blond behind the door "What are you doing in there?" she asked her.

"Somebody locked me in here" Quinn answered.

Santana turned around at Rachel who had her head down and looking at the ground "I was wondering where you went" Rachel mumbled to Quinn.

"I was in here" Quinn scoffed "But no one could hear me"

Santana walked forward and bent down in front of Rachel "Rachel, did you lock her in there?"

"No!" Rachel yelled "Why do you always think I did it? You're mean!" Rachel turned around and stormed off but Santana was quick to follow after her "Then who did it then?"

"I don't know, maybe Sugar, maybe she's getting revenge for everything Quinn has done to her" Rachel shrugged "I'm going to bed" she stated before turning around and walking away from them.

Quinn thought to herself, if she didn't play the board game, what _did_ she play?


	10. Chapter 10

**Not as much to say this time. But thank u for the reviews and read and review :)**

* * *

Rachel ran into her room so confused about everything and jumped face first onto her bed. She wanted to scream, no she wanted to cry, but then they would make fun of her for acting like a baby. So she just closed her eyes and hoped sleep would take over.

"Rachel?" Santana called as she walked into the room. Rachel didn't respond just stayed buried in her blanket as Santana sighed and crouched down beside her bed.

"Sweetie, if you're going to sleep, you have to get into your pyjamas and wash up first" Santana stated. Rachel grunted "Go away!" she yelled.

Santana's eyebrow raised "Excuse me, hobbit?"

Rachel didn't say anything again and Santana got up "Brittany?" she called. Brittany looked up from Quinn downstairs and frowned as she walked up to the room. She walked into Rachel and Quinn's room and popped her head around "Yeah?"

"Rachel's being a brat again and is not getting changed when I asked her to" Santana said. Brittany opened her mouth to say something when Rachel suddenly shot up off the bed "You don't know anything, if you had left me alone I would have gotten changed!" she growled.

Brittany opened her mouth again but this time Santana cut her off "You listen to me little girl" she pointed a finger in Rachel's face "No, you listen to me" Rachel yelled back. Just before she could continue Brittany finally stepped between them "Both of you stop it, I have a good mind to put you both in the corner for the way you're acting"

Santana turned to Brittany in shock "Britt you can't do that, I'm older then you"

Brittany crossed her arms and stood tall and straight, trying to have power over them "I don't like what's going on between you two, and I'm going to fix it" she said triumphantly.

"How?" Santana asked "And Brittany, I already told you" she said between her teeth but Brittany shook her head "You don't spend any time together, unless you're insulting each other, and it's like you resent each other"

"How does she know what that means?" Santana whispered.

"So I've decided, you're going to have a Rachie and Sanny day" Brittany stated and was surprised when both girls immediately argued "Do you real think that's necessary?" Santana asked.

"Please tell me you're joking" Rachel said.

Brittany looked between them "See, look at you" she motioned between them "You two need a day together and then we can all get along like a family should"

Both other girls folded their arms.

"It's just one day, and don't think you're getting out of it" she warned "Now are you going to apologise or do you want to stand in the corner?" she asked.

Santana sighed and looked down at Rachel "Sorry for being moody with you, and calling you a brat and a hobbit" she said. Rachel rolled her eyes and Brittany looked at her pointedly "Rachel?"

"What?"

"What have you got to say to San?"

"Nothing" she saw Brittany's warning look so said quickly "Sorry for yelling at you"

"Good" Brittany smiled "Now hug" she said.

"That's a little soon" Rachel said.

"Just shut up and hug me" Santana said bending down and pulling the resistant Rachel into her arms until she eventually melted into them and cuddled up to the warm embrace.

"Good job Brittany" Brittany congratulated herself "Good job"

* * *

Quinn watched as Brittany ran up the stairs after hearing Santana's call. She was about to go follow but then remembered Brittany had left Sugar with her downstairs, then suddenly she heard a knock on the door and walked towards that instead.

"Jesse?" she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Rachel left this with me" he held up the coloured crayon "I know she likes to have all her crayons together and organise them so I don't want her getting worried about having one missing" he said tossing her the object.

"What are you really doing here?" Quinn questioned glaring at him.

Jesse cocked his eyebrow and looked around to find Quinn was alone so he smiled and said "It sounds as if you think I'm up to something" he folded his arms.

"Well, I know it was you who locked me in the store room" Quinn said "Admit it!"

"And so what if it was Quinn?" he said "Your sister likes me, I can't help that, maybe if you're sisters were around more-

"They're always around

"Whatever you say" Jesse held up his hands.

Quinn looked at him "Leave her alone or I'll tell San and Britt"

"Tell them what? That you think I was the one to lock you in there?" he said and Quinn gulped as he basically admitted it "Don't be silly, I'm not a monster, I'm just doing my job" he said smirking.

"I'll see Rachel next time, but just tell her I said hi"

And then he turned around and walked away into the darkness. Quinn felt goosebumps go up her arm and slowly closed the door before looking down at the yellow crayon.

"Why?"

When Brittany walked down, Quinn wondered if she should tell her anything but instead she asked "When are we next seeing Jesse?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

Quinn stared down at the crayon "No reason" before holding it behind her back and smiling. Brittany smiled back and then skipped into the living room to get Sugar "Come on Quinn, you have to get to bed"

"I'm coming" Quinn said absently before snapping the yellow thing in half and throwing it as far away as she could "I wish that was Jessie" she spat before turning around and running up the stairs after her sisters.

Something was going on with him, and she was going to find out what it was.

She won't let Rachel down again.

She won't let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eventful and Santana's day isn't until the next chapter. Author note at the end this time, but anyway, Read and Review :)**

"-So, the food is in the fridge, or you can just order something, and Sugar needs her bottle" Brittany instructed as she put on her coat. Jesse cut her off before she could say anymore "I've done this plenty of times, I know how to handle them by now" he said.

"I know" Brittany sighed "Just Rachel hasn't quite been herself lately, so, just keep an eye on her" she said. Jesse nodded "I will"

Quinn stood by the stairs watching the interaction with her eyebrow raised. Brittany and Santana were going out again, and Rachel was standing beside Jesse with his hand on her back. Santana waved bye at her and Quinn waved her hand a little back while Sugar waved her arms around rapidly.

"Be good" Brittany said to them before the door closed and they were alone with Jesse again. Jesse sighed and smiled down at Rachel as she turned around and started to walk towards the living room "So, you and Santana are getting along better then?" he stated as Rachel nodded "Yeah, Brittany made us spend more time together"

"That's all you needed" Jesse nodded "So I wonder why she isn't spending time with you now if she knows that's what brings you closer" he said. Quinn walked behind them with Sugar crawling behind her, missing her sisters and whining for Jesse's attention. Jesse turned round to Quinn "Get me her bottle, would you?"

"That's your job"

"Quinn" Rachel said giving her a look. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes before stomping into the kitchen to get it while Jesse walked into the living room with Rachel "Santana finally apologised, I wish I was like you, easy forgiving and all" he said.

"She apologised for calling me a brat and a hobbit" Rachel said sadly "Not for screaming at me for breaking the bed, or getting me into trouble with Mom and Dad, or treating me unfairly and paying more attention to the baby"

"Brittany said you were acting different" Jesse pointed out.

Quinn walked in with Sugar's bottle "They already made the milk, you just have to feed it to her" she said and Jesse nodded, picking up the baby and giving her her milk. Rachel stood up "Can me and Quinn go play?"

"Sure" Jesse nodded.

Quinn and Rachel walked into the playhouse. Quinn sat by the window while Rachel sat by the door "What should we play? Princesses?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded her head "You be the poor one and I be the rich one"

"But Quinn, you're always the rich one!" Rachel whined.

"Is everything okay in there?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah we're fine" Quinn called back out at him. Jesse finished Sugar's feeding and put her down before walking towards the playhouse "Hey guys, can me and Sugar play?" he asked.

"Sure, but where's Sugar?" Quinn asked. Jesse looked at her before turning around and bringing Sugar over and into the house "So, were playing Princesses?" he asked sitting outside the door.

"Yes, but only girls can play that" Quinn said.

"He can be the Prince" Rachel suggested.

"No he can't" Quinn folded her arms.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn grunted "Because it's called Princesses, not princes, and he's too old" Quinn said. Jesse sighed and looked at Rachel "Quinn doesn't want me to play, so..."

"No you can stay" Rachel told him "We can play another game"

"Like what?" Quinn scowled.

"Jesse can be the dad and we can be the children!" Rachel decided.

Quinn scoffed and stood up "Forget this, I'm out, you two play by yourselves" she said storming out of the playhouse. Jesse was secretly relieved when she went out and climbed in. Rachel looked after Quinn sad but Jesse brought her out of it "So, are we going to play this game or not?"

* * *

Quinn stormed upstairs to her bedroom. Of course Rachel liked to play with Jesse more then her, it was only because Jesse gave Rachel attention, if Quinn was that stupid she would suck up to him too, but she wasn't. That's why Jesse didn't like her and wanted her gone..wait, she had to go back downstairs. Quickly she scrambled off her bed and ran back down to the living room.

* * *

"What the-"

Jesse whipped his head around when he heard Quinn staring at them weirdly and in shock. He was holding Rachel in his arms while he fed her a bottle. Quickly he sat Rachel up not realising Rachel was still drinking.

"Quinn, we're just playing a game why are you-"

Suddenly Rachel's coughing brought him and Quinn's attention off each other and onto her. Rachel started coughing more louder chocking on the milk and quickly Quinn ran forward and her and Jesse patted her back.

"This is not what we do! You shouldn't be feeding her milk!" Quinn yelled, sure she was young but she knew that was only a mother or a real fathers job, not Jesse's, the male babysitter. He was only suppose to feed Sugar, not Rachel.

"I'm telling Brittany and Santana!" Quinn said and then she felt Jesse's large hands push her backwards and her body fell backwards into the playhouse with a loud bang.

"Quinn!"

* * *

"She seems alright" Brittany looked over and inspected the quiet Rachel "How about Quinn?" she asked as Santana sat with Quinn on the armchair "She's just shaken up, that's all"

"I can't believe Jesse did that" Brittany said.

"Well he did" Quinn said "I knew he wasn't a good guy"

"Yes he was!" Rachel argued.

"Rachel, he just hurt your sister and nearly choked you with milk" Santana said in disbelief glaring at the youngest sibling "So don't try and stick up for him now"

"But it was an accident" Rachel said.

"Well, we're never having him babysit again" Brittany decided.

"No!" Rachel stood up "No! Why can't we see him again?"

"Rachel, my patience is running out now" Santana warned. Rachel turned around and stomped her foot at her "No! Jesse was really nice and it's you two who are the horrible ones" she pointed accusingly at them "I want to see him!"

"The answer is no Rachel" Santana left no room for argument "That is selfish of you to want to see him, just because he played with you"

"I know what he did was wrong and I don't like hi for it, but he actually cared for me and liked me!" Rachel screamed before she took off on her heels and ran out of the room crying. She had lost the only person who was there for her, so when she saw him standing at the door, she knew she must be imagining this.

"Rachel" he whispered through the window "Open the door" he said quietly.

Rachel looked behind, and saw no one come out of the living room after her, she didn't forgive Jesse or want him around her for what he did to Quinn, but she still wiped her tears and opened the door, but kept it only a little open and Jesse whispered quietly "Here, read this" he handed her a piece of paper and nodded "Sorry about you and Quinn, you know I wasn't meant to push her"

"It was really mean" Rachel said.

Jesse nodded "But I'm sorry okay?" Rachel nodded back at him and looked at the paper "What is it?"

"Just read it" Jesse said "Now quickly go, before they see me" he said and Rachel nodded and watched him walk out before closing the door quietly and running up the stairs to read the note.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Anyway, thank u for sticking with me, although is hasn't really been that long. Jesse will take a very short break from the next chapter except from the note but WILL be back. I just wanted Rachel to forgive him and her and her sisters to fall out again in order for the plot to go. As far as Sugar's concerned, Rachel is going to lose attention to Quinn now as well as Sugar, so she'll have even more reason to want Jesse back. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Picture: Rachel and Jesse. Quinn, Sugar, Santana and Brittany standing away from them. **

Rachel stared at the drawing in her hand. When she first got it, she thought it was just a note. But Jesse probably remembered her age by now and drew her a picture instead. But she still understood what the picture meant. Shaking her head, she scrunched the drawing up and threw it away from her as hard as she could before she went and sat on her bed. Resting her chin on her palms and thought about why she missed him so much, and why she shouldn't miss him as much as she was misisng him now.

When Quinn came up, Rachel didn't even look at her and Santana, who had just walked in got a dirty look from the little girl as she lay in her bed facing away from her. Facing away from all of them. Santana sighed, and kissed Quinn goodnight, thinking Rachel wouldn't appreciate it if she came to her as well, and then switched off the lights and walked out.

When really, all Rachel needed was that.

* * *

Brittany sat in the kitchen feeding Sugar her breakfast while Quinn sat oppsoite her, talking to her about how she always knew Jesse was that kind of guy. Santana sat stabbing her fork into her food beside Brittany until Rachel walked in. The two girls made eye contact for a split second before Rachel looked away and went to sit beside Quinn, so unfortunately she was now opposite to Santana.

"Okay what is going on with you two?" Brittany asked putting Sugar's spoon down and turning to her sisters. Santana shrugged keeping her head down and Rachel stared at her plate. Brittany sighed "Look at you two, you won't even look at each other" Santana sighed, looked up at Rachel and then back at Brittany again "There, see, we're fine"

Brittany shook her head and picked up Sugar's spoon again "Looks like San and Rach day is nearing" she stated feeding Sugar who squealed happily, already forgiving her feeder for the delay. Rachel, silently panicking shook her head "We're fine Brittany, I'm just tired, I hardly slept last night, so I really don't think I should be going out today" she said, her words enunciated but still spoken in a childish voice.

Quinn sighed loudly "I really think you two could do with this, obviously the only reason Rachel misses Jesse is because she misses the attention he gives her" Quinn stated bluntly. Rachel slammed her hands down on the table and Santana snapped her head up "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with her!" Rachel yelled pointing quickly at Quinn but keeping her eyes on Santana's chin "Just because Jesse finally had enough of her accusations, she decides to play the victim, like she is actually the hurt one!"

"I am" Quinn stated "And you can't handle it"

Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel, ignoring Quinn and spoke calmly "I would tell you to go stand in the corner for that but I doubt you'll listen" she sighed. Rachel fell back in her seat with a scoff as Brittany spoke up again:

"Okay, San go get dressed, Rachel you too" Brittany ordered. Rachel and Santana remained stubborn and stayed in there seats, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Fine" Brittany picked up Sugar on her hip "Me and Quinn will go to the Lima Bean instead, and we'll get some coffee-hot chocolate for you Quinn" Quinn frowned and slumped her shoulders "And we'll take Sugar too, so you and Rachel will be alone anyway" Brittany smiled in victory.

"No, fine" Santana stopped them before they could walk out of the kitchen. Brittany stopped and looked at Santana "We'll go to the Lima Bean, since _we're_ the victims now" Santana looked at Rachel and silently motioned her to go out to get dressed. Rachel rolled her eyes, jumped off the chair and walked out. Santana stood up and followed after her. Ignoring Brittany's look she gave after them.

* * *

Santana sat down opposite Rachel on the big comfy chairs in the Lima Bean, near the corner but away from the window. Rachel slurped down her smoothie and it took everything in Santana not to say "Rachel please stop doing that"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shuffled towards the table. Her legs barely hung off the edge of the big chair and it took a good couple of seconds before she could reach the table without falling. Santana sighed "Sorry, I tried to stop myself from saying it"

"Why are you so strict to me?" Rachel asked not hesitating even a little. She stared at Santana, but like always her eyes are on her chin instead "Do you want the truth? Santana asked "Fine, I'll give you the truth" she couldn't help but look at the absolute cuteness on Rachel's face as she struggled to move backwards, she knew she hadn't been paying much attention to her lately, but she wasn't doing that on purpose.

Realising staring wouldn't help, Santana reached over the table to lift Rachel easily back onto the chair and so her back was resting on the back of it so she was comfy. She looked so tiny in that chair. Santana sat back in her own seat but rested her palms on the table and leaned forward "Listen up short stack, I love you, okay?" Not even waiting for Rachel to answer because she was afraid she wouldn't get one and if she did it would most likely be a bad one "The only reason why I'm so..so protective, if that's what you call it, over you is because I'm scared Rachel, I'm scared"

"Scared? I would say annoyed, and not being able to trust me counts as overprotective?" Rachel questioned. Santana sighed and Rachel continued "That can't be all, you love Quinn, Brittany and Sugar and you're never as harsh to them!" Rachel said. Santana looked down and sighed deeply, she didn't want to burden Rachel with the reason to the truth but she shook her head and realised this was the right time "Alright, I admit it, that's not all"

"Knew it"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yeah I do"

* * *

**Ooh, so what is Santana's little reason? Apart from Jesse and Sugar, she's like one of the main story lines about her and Rachel, but I'll get back to the Rachel/Jesse storyline coming up very soon, which means Santana/Rachel might drown on until it all ends. And Santana will always have this little thing with Rachel. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_WARNING: EMOTIONAL SCENES AND DEPRESSING. _**

**_Read and Review._**

* * *

_Santana had walked into the hospital with a big smile on her face, holding two teddy bears in her hand and her father, who was also smiling happily, looked down at her "They made it San, we were so worried they wouldn't, but they did" _

_"They weren't going to make it?" Santana questioned, worried for her baby sisters if something bad had happened to them. Her father shook her head "Never mind, they just didn't get enough oxygen the doctors thought they needed but they're okay after all" he smiled relieved "Come on" his hands were still shaking on her back, Santana could feel it, but she knew they were going to be okay. _

_Santana was the oldest out of her sisters, Quinn and Brittany were still at their aunts but they were coming soon. She walked over to the beds where two beautiful babies were sleeping, her father motioned for her to be quiet as her mother was sleeping too. Santana kissed her mother lightly before looking down at the other two babies. One looked slightly awake, more then the other and Santana sighed at the peaceful look on their faces. _

_"One of them looks smaller then the other" Santana stated "And the bigger one has less colour" she commented. Her father moved forward and looked "Oh yeah" he said quietly. Her mother stirred and opened her eyes tiredly "Hey San" she yawned "Aren't they adorable? They're my little babies" she said as she looked at the new newborns. Her face suddenly paled "Um..why does that one look...?" _

_"One second. Nurse!" Santana's father called. Santana looked down at the babies "I have two presents for you" she told them "They're bears and they both smell like chocolate, one for you" she placed one of the teddies in one of the beds "And the other one for you" she placed the other teddy in the other babies bed. _

_"They're going to be-" suddenly she was shoved to the side a little as a nurse looked over the baby. The other little one had started crying, and the nurse quickly called over the others. Lots of nurses suddenly came and machines were turned on and her mother bursted into tears while her father hurried and went over to hold her. One of the doctors noticed Santana, the young girl standing on the side looking shocked and scared. He signalled a women to go over there and one lady came out of the rush and bent down to talk to her "Come on sweetheart, let's go outside, yeah?" _

_"What are they doing?" Santana asked. _

_"It's complicated" the women stated "But..we're going to wait outside, okay?" she took Santana by the arm and lead her out quickly. Santana turned around, just in time to see..._

* * *

_The next time Santana went to the hospital, one of the beds was empty and the only thing left was the chocolate scented teddy still on the side. Santana gasped and blinked away tears, being young she was not stupid, she knew something had happened. That was all the fuss, that was what she saw. Brittany picked up Quinn and showed her the baby, and ignored the empty bed beside her. _

_Before Santana could ask her parents, her dad pulled away "We'll talk later, okay? You're Mom can't explain to them now" he looked at his wife and saw her sleeping with red puffy eyes, obviously had cried herself to sleep. Santana nodded and looked back at her sisters. The smaller one was the one that was still here. She swallowed a large lump in her throat before clearing her throat and running out of the room into the bathrooms outside. _

_She could hear Brittany come after her "San? What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing Brittany" Santana blinked back tears as she tried to keep it together. She wasn't going to tell Brittany right now, that was her parents job, even at a young age she still looked after her siblings, with help of course as she wasn't allowed to be home alone until she was fifteen, but she still looked after her sisters._

_"Are you sad about not having two sisters?" Brittany asked. _

_"What?" _

_"I know San, I know that one of them isn't here I'm not blind" _

_And five seconds later, Santana found herself sobbing in her sisters arms. Brittany cried into Santana's shoulder as well, but she knew Santana was going through a much harder time. Because Santana had actually saw the other one. _

* * *

_Their parents sat them down months later, after the small funeral they had for the baby, since she had breathed, even if it was only for minutes or more. Her mother hadn't been the same, she avoided them as much as possible, all of them and kept Rachel so close to her, that they barely saw her. She named the survivor baby Rachel. But Santana was just the same, wanting to hold Rachel as much as possible. To get attached to the smallest baby that had made it out of there. But instead, she forced herself not to get too close, all she brought back was pain and she hated that, she hated that her baby sister brought back them stuff for her, but she did. Didn't mean she didn't love her though._

_"The baby, the one that died" Maria started slowly "Was bigger then Rachel but Rachel came out first, Rachel lost some oxygen but it was okay because Rachel was so small and was quicker to get out of there, so doctors worried the other one might lose just as much if she was bigger, and that happened" Maria stated "San, you saw your sister..you saw your sister, d-d.." and suddenly Maria and Santana burst out in sobs "So when I was, giving her the present she was slowly..." Santana asked through tears_

_"Yes" Maria nodded. Their father came and gathered them all up in his arms "It's okay. It's going to be okay, we have Rachel" he pulled away and looked them all in the eye "We're going to get through this" _

_Brittany nodded wiping away her own tears. But Quinn was too young to understand it and just snuggled up to Brittany's chest. _

_"Rachel may have some problems when she grows up, there's so many possibilities..." _

_"Let's not think about that right now" their father cut her off "Just think about, that we at least have her now" he told them and Santana and Maria nodded before looking down to the tiny baby in Maria's arms. _

* * *

_As the years went on, they started to move on. But every time Santana knew something was wrong with Rachel, she ignored it because she was scared. What if they were right and Rachel did have problems when she was older because of the lack of oxygen she had, so Santana decided to contact someone. _

_"The baby that sadly passed, was a severe case" the doctor informed her "But Rachel, since she is still here, the damage could have caused development disability or attention deficit hyperactivity disorder" he stated. Santana choked back tears "Does she show any of them __symptoms" _

_She was. But Santana couldn't bring herself to say it "I don't know" she said quietly, the only thing stopping her from crying was how she was pinching her __leg hard when the doctor wasn't looking. _

* * *

_"Have you ever told Rachel about the baby?" her counsellor asked her. Santana shook her head "No, we don't need to, we've moved on" _

_"Have you? You've told me you get overprotective and scared over her" her counsellor reminded her. _

_"Yeah but, I just can't!" Santana blinked back tears again. _

_"How do you feel about __your mother getting pregnant again?" _

_"Excited but worried...very very worried" _

_"One day Rachel's going to find out, and how do you think she's going to take it?" _

_"I don't know, I don't want to burden her with the truth..." _

* * *

**Incoming Call: San Xx**

"Hello?" Brittany questioned as she picked up her mobile. They were all watching a movie and Brittany paused the movie when she heard how distressed Santana sounded.

"Brittany" Santana started "I told her, and she's..she's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Brittany shouted "And what did you tell her?"

Of course. No one remembered but her, because apart from her parents she was the only one who saw her, so it effected her the most.

"Never mind, I just need your help to find her"

"Okay San, I'll be there just tell me where to look" Brittany said getting up and throwing on her coat as she motioned Quinn up to do the same.

"I'm- RACHEL!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so sad. If you need any more information u can just PM me as I may not have put that much on here. It was just too sad to write about losing one of your sisters which is why she's so protective over that one and Rachel might have, as I've planned from the beginning, ADHD although I was thinking about Aspergers instead. But I don't know.**

**Read and Review. Let me know if I've captured this right.**


	14. Chapter 14

**80 Reviews! Wow! Thank u so much for the response for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. This is where the Jesse/Rachel come in but I promise, it will get better for Rachel soon. And her and Santana can fix whatever happened between them when Rachel finally gets diagnosed. Most people said Aspergers so I might go along with that. **

**Small Warnings. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

Rachel ran out of the shop with her hair flying all over the place and her head in denial. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she needed to go. As she ran down the roads, she bumped into the person she least expected, but who she most needed.

"Rachel?' Jesse questioned "What's wrong?"

"Jesse...the picture" Rachel sobbed "It's..I need you" she cried and then flew herself on him. Jesse picked her up and lifted her onto his hip. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face "Okay, but where's Santana and Brittany?"

Rachel shrugged, not really thinking.

"How about I take you home, yeah?" Jesse asked.

Rachel looked a little unsure "...okay"

Jesse nodded and started walking away with her. If they had stayed a moment longer they would have heard Santana run out of the coffee shop "RACHEL!"

* * *

"San!" Brittany ran across the road over to Santana. Santana fell into her arms and cried into her shoulder "She's gone! I lost her!"

"Calm down" Brittany ordered "We need to look everywhere, our garden, neighbours garden, the park, everywhere! She couldn't have gone far for a little girl" Brittany told her as she stroked Santana's hair. Santana pulled away and nodded "You're right, we need to start looking everywhere"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded.

"Where's Sugar and Quinn?"

"I dropped them off with next door" Brittany said "They offered" she shrugged.

"I'll look that way, and you look the other way, okay?" Santana said. Brittany nodded and was about to walk off when she stopped and said to her sister "Look San, none of this is your fault, okay?"

"But Brittany, it is" Santana said before she ran off in her search direction. She told herself not to cry, but she was so angry with herself for sharing that much information with her little young sister. She did it to get it off her chest, and now Rachel knew. She was taking it worse then she thought. Now Santana searched everywhere with one thought in her head.

_I can't lose the other one. _

* * *

Quinn sat in her neighbours living room with her chin resting in her hands as she stared out of the window. She was worried for her sister. And she was glaring at Jesse's house, hoping if he was in it he could see her.

"Want a cookie?" Tina Cohen-Chang, there weird neighbours offered holding Quinn the plate of cookies. Quinn shook her head "No thanks" she looked weirdly at Micke Cohen-Chang cooing Sugar and rolled her eyes. When she looked back out the window her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"RACHEL! JESSE LET HER GO!"

Quinn jumped off the couch and quickly made it to the door but Tina stood in the way "Do you need me to phone Santana?"

"Yes please hurry!" Quinn urged.

"Okay" Tina said quickly dialling Santana's number she kept in emergencies. Quinn would have questioned it if she wasn't too freaked out. Tina frowned "She's not picking up" she said and tried again. Quinn was getting impatient "Try Brittany" she urged.

Tina nodded before calling Brittany and was relieved when she picked up "Hello..Tina? I really have no time now-"

"Quinn just saw Rachel with Jesse" Tina said.

Brittany froze "Oh god" she whispered "Okay, okay! I'm coming" Brittany put down the phone and quickly changed directions to go find Santana. Running as fast as she could so they could get to Rachel in time. Because she had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Santana was fuming when she found out. She bolted over to Jesse's house, she should have known. Rachel would have gone to Jesse. Why didn't she think that? Santana ran over and banged her fists against the idiot's door "Open up! Rachel!" she called slamming her hands down hard. Brittany turned around and saw Quinn coming out of Tina's house that was on the opposite side of the road "Quinn?" Brittany stopped her "Don't go too close to the roads" she lectured.

"JESSE OPEN THIS FRICKING DOOR RIGHT FRICKING NOW!" Santana growled.

Rachel sat upstairs with Jesse, she played with the sheets of his bed for a moment while Jesse dug through all the drawers and threw clothes in a plastic bag he had "What are you doing?" Rachel asked him. Jesse turned his head to look at her and was about to answer when he heard the yelling come from downstairs. He looked at Rachel who was still playing with the edge of his sheets. Quickly, he bent down in front of her "Rachel, do you want to go to Santana and Quinn, and Sugar and Brittany? And be with them, or do you want to be with me, no babies, no ignoring, just me and you?"

Rachel stared at him, but she didn't even think about it when she said "Me and You"

"Good girl"

Meanwhile downstairs, Santana was close to knocking the door down "THAT'S IT, I'M BREAKING IN!"

"Call the police!" Quinn yelled.

Brittany nodded getting out her phone.

Santana stepped back before with full force slammed against the door so hard but ended up bouncing off it and falling to the floor. She swore and stood up "Give me my sister!" she growled.

Jesse hurried Rachel towards the window "Rachel, my car is down there" he told her. Rachel looked at him confused "Why can't we go out the front door?"

Jesse shook his head "Because a very angry girl is standing on the other side of it"

Rachel nodded, but Jesse could see she was shaking.

"Relax Rachel, I'm your friend" he told her as he opened up the window. He swung his leg up and jumped off onto the ledge "Take my hand Rachel" he said. Rachel looked down and shook her head "Come on Rachel, I'm right here"

"But..." Jesse could hear Santana slam her body into the door again, he was relieved that Rachel couldn't hear that as well "Come on Rachel" he grabbed her arm and forced her to climb out of the window. He picked her up as Rachel tightened her arms around him and then with one jump. He jumped off the ledge.

"The police are on the way" Brittany informed Santana. Santana nodded, but she kept trying to break into the house. Deciding to try the window instead, she walked over and tried to look through it while Brittany tried the other again.

When they heard an engine start, they froze and looked at each other before quickly running to the other side of the house. The other side, where Jesse's car was parked behind a wall "Rachel!" they both screamed running after the black range rover. Jesse pushed his foot down on the pedal and then started the car at a rapid, and most likely illegal speed. Santana and Brittany chased after them "Stop!" they demanded "Rachel...Rachel I'm sorry!" Santana begged as tears fell down her face and she fell into Brittany and they both cried into each other's arms as they watched the car go.

It was too late to stop them.

They had lost.

* * *

"San and Britt look upset" Rachel stated.

"They're be fine, they have Sugar" Jesse smiled.

Rachel nodded slowly, but her hands were shaking.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere" Jesse answered looking at her and smiling before he drove the car off into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank u so so much for the reviews, this chapter is dark because of the Rachel/Jesse and Rachel learns Jesse's true colours, not too much detail, but mentions of pedophiles,**** just to warn you. **

**Next Chapter will be mostly Santana's POV and how she's handling it to explain her emotions in this chapter, anyway Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, Rachel" Jesse said turning up the radio as he looked anxiously in the mirror. He could now hear sirens behind him after ten minutes of driving, how had the police found him? "Isn't this your favourite song?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No" Rachel shook her head and sank more into her seat, she tightened her hold on the seatbelt but she listened to the song for comfort. Jesse started to drive the car faster, he kept looking up to the mirror just to make sure they weren't getting closer to him. When they were he knew he had to think fast. Now.

"Hold on tight, little muffin" he said as he pressed down on the pedal even harder. Rachel felt the need to scream but it was going so fast she couldn't. She held onto the seat belt for dear life. Once the car had slowed down Rachel looked up and realised they weren't on the road anymore. They were at the back of a building, that looked dark and like a pub, one of those you found in cowboys movies.

"Where are we?" she asked as Jesse unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Somewhere" Jesse answered with a smile.

* * *

Rachel looked around her, it was dark and it was cold, Jesse had taken her into this building and she didn't know where she was. She was surrounded by men and she stepped closer to Jesse "Jesse...where are we?" she asked for the fifth time since they got out of the car.

"Would you stop asking that Rachel?" he snapped and Rachel flinched. She quietly walked through with Jesse, trying to ignore the looks the men were giving her, she was scared, she didn't feel safe.

But she had to trust Jesse.

He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"I'm..I'm scared" she whispered.

Jesse chuckled and leaned down and picked her up, he sat her on one of the tables and a man who was sitting near them smiled and raised his glass to Jesse "Don't worry, you'll feel good soon"

"Take her in the back" the man said before drowning down the rest of his glass. Jesse nodded and in a flash he had Rachel under her arm and was carrying the little girl into the back room.

* * *

Rachel gasped as she hit the sofa in the back room, she didn't like it in here. Jesse had turned off the lights and she couldn't see well. She knew more people were in the room and suddenly, she felt scared, she needed her friend, she needed Jesse to tell her it was okay.

"Jesse" she said shakily "Where are you?" she asked looking around the dark room. She thought this was just a game, something she's played before, but then suddenly someone grabbed her waist and she whimpered and tried to move away, but another one grabbed her leg "Jesse?" she asked again as she tried to pull away, tears were flooding in her eyes and her heart was beating rapidly. She had to try something else.

Kicking. She tried to kick off the man but then he grabbed the other leg and pinned her legs down. She cried and tried moving around from the man who held her waist and her arms started whacking. When someone tried to pin her arms down she cried out and started swatting and slapping whatever she could "Leave me alone" she cried as tears streamed down their face "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and then bit down on somebody's arm causing them to scream out.

That scream sounded familiar, one of the people that were holding her down was..."Jesse?"

The lights switched on "Well aren't you a clever girl" he smiled.

Rachel started openly sobbing and one of them lifted her up with one hand and then threw her over to Jesse. He grabbed the young vulnerable girl by the chin and forced her to look up "Now, for kicking, that's one strike, for yelling, that's two and for biting, that's three, I think somebody needs a spanking, one you'll never forget, and then we can have our fun" he told her.

When he went through with it and tossed her over his knee, Rachel could only think of one thing, she thought about her and she realised how much she needed her right now "SANTANAAA!"

* * *

Santana jumped up with a startle, she realised she was in a room. A room that didn't look familiar and then she remembered when she saw "Santana?" the police officer called "Santana?"

"Huh, what?" she asked.

"We're doing the best we can to find your sister, and I know this must be really hard for you but you have to give us as much information as you can" the police officer said.

"Okay" Santana wiped her tears "But you better get her back before that creep does anything to her!" she threatened "And if she's hurt, then you better know, that Jesse is going down and I will not stop until he is left dead holding his own wicked cold heart, if he has one, and then I'll crush his heart along with all his other organs"

"Okay..." the police officer knew this was getting too far now and continued to get as much information as she possible could out of the Latina girl. Outside the room, sat Brittany, who hd buried her head in her own hands and Quinn pacing around in front of her "You should have stayed with Tina and Mike, this is too much for you" Brittany said.

"No!" Quinn yelled "She's my sister too!"

"Okay" Brittany said quietly keeping her head in her hands.

"I'm a terrible sister" Quinn sat down, her eyes were red and puffy and her hands wouldn't stop shaking "You can't blame yourself-" Brittany started but Quinn cut her off "No! You don't understand" Quinn said "I was the one who-"

"San!" Brittany jumped up when she saw Santana run after the room. Quinn sighed as Brittany quickly ran after her sister and she could hear the sobbing from where she was sitting on the chairs.

Quinn looked at the police women, who even though she didn't know them, looked very concerned.

* * *

Rachel was shaking. She knew what she had done. She tried to fight them and that always got her hurt even more. She could see blood everywhere, she didn't know whose it was. But most of it was probably hers. She was so cold and felt so sick and they were all advancing on her with hungry eyes. They didn't get enough of what they wanted.

"You're straddling a very thin line, little girl" one of them husked and Rachel did her best to try and block it out. She had to get out of there, she needed Quinn, Brittany and Santana. She needed her parents. She should have never gone with Jesse, but he gave her the attention she wanted. And she thought, she thought he was her friend.

Rachel cried loudly. But this time, it wasn't because of the hurting and the pain she was suffering from.

It was because, now she knew Jesse was really an evil man.

She had no one.


	16. Chapter 16

**100 Reviews! Wow! Jesse or any of the other guys did not rape or sexually abuse her, just touched and spanked her. Jesse is by the way pretending that Rachel is his kid, just so you know. **

**Read and Review :)**

"Mom, Dad?" Santana questioned when she bursted through the door and saw her parents looking back at her with sad red eyes "Oh san" her mother went forward to hug her but Santana stepped away, Brittany who was behind Santana said "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here?" their father growled "Rachel is our daughter, not yours!"

"Oh really, then why do we see them the most? Why do we look after them the most? You may be the parent but we're the carers and we've been doing more of a job then you" Santana spat.

"Are you doing a better job though?" their mother stepped forward "Why did Rachel go with Jesse in the first place?" she asked and Santana was simmering, Brittany quickly squeezed her hand to calm her down "Mom stop it! We're the ones who have been here, not you!"

"This is ridiculous" Marvin stood between his wife and his eldest daughter "We can't go round blaming each other, we have to find Rachel before something serious happens to her" he decided.

"Fine" Santana nodded "But when we find her, and trust me, I will not rest until we will, then they're ours" she said and left her parents standing there stunned.

* * *

"What does she mean by that?" Maria yelled at her husband. Marvin stepped back "I don't know!" he exclaimed "But I think she wants to take away our daughter"

"No, she won't" Maria shook her head "We won't bloody let her, she's ours, not theirs, the whole reason this thing happened is because of her!" Maria yelled.

"That's not true" Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Maria gasped.

"What?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Marvin asked checking his blond haired daughter.

Quinn chuckled bitterly "Of course" her face was red with dried tears "You wouldn't know, because you're never here! Do you even know where your baby daughter is? Santana and Brittany are better parents then you will ever be"

"Quinn why would you say that?" Marvin demanded.

"Because I've realised now, I forgot San and Britt were my sisters for the last couple of days, because they're like parents, parents we never had" she said.

"We are your parents!" Maria exclaimed.

"Not very good ones" Quinn commented before turning and walking back to the waiting room.

* * *

_Rachel was in a cold room all alone, she was crying softly and she didn't know how to get out. All the windows were locked and so were the doors. She curled into herself and then heard something and looked up. She saw a girl standing there smiling softly at her "Hello Ra_chel" _she said. Rachel blinked, she wasn't sure if she was imagining this girl in front of her. _

_"Who are you?" Rachel asked. _

_"Your sister" the girl answered "You have to get out of here Rachel, Jesse has done this before to lots of disabled children" _

_"Mentally you are" the girl nodded "I'm your big sister, so I'm going to protect you" _

_"You were older then me?" Rachel asked unsure. _

_"I was bigger physically, you could survive because you were small and you're going to survive from here because you are small without having to go through anything serious because you can slip out of the doors" _

_"How?" Rachel asked. _

_"You've done it before Rach, you've been doing it for years, this time you won't have any consequences though, go with your head and think of something, I believe in you Rachel, you're family is waiting for you" _

_"You're right" Rachel said "Thank you" she said looking at the girl. _

_"You're very welcome" _

* * *

Rachel woke up from that dream and looked around her, she was in the same room but the girl wasn't there "My sister" she said out loud "She's right" Rachel nodded to herself and when the door handle twisted open. She looked at it ready.

Because now Rachel was using her head, and she had a plan.

This place was a pub after all. There was a lot of ways she could do it to that.

As soon as the man came forward, Rachel ducked under his legs and ran. She ran through the door leaving the half drunk man very confused and he started looking for her "Hey, where did she go?"

She ran into the pub and passed up the men to the bar, Jesse's eyes widened and he nearly spit out his drink as Rachel jumped up and started messing with the bottles "Stop her!" one man growled.

"Jesse control your kid!" another yelled at him.

"I'm not his kid!" Rachel yelled as she knocked down every bottle on the stands and because people cared more baout the drinks then her, they ran to them trying to save them from smashing into pieces. Rachel smirked in victory and Jesse glared at her "So long, friend" she spat as she grabbed one bottle taht had a fire sign (flammable) on it and jumped off. Jesse jumped off his stool and chased after her.

Rachel ran through the doors and when she came to a door she went through it and ran down the stairs. Jesse ran after her thinking where she went before running through the doors and down the steps. Rachel used her little speedy legs to run down quickly and jump off before trying to open the bottle. But it was something she could never do, open a bottle. She came to the outside and realised if she was to go through with it and pour the alcohol onto whatever she was going to pour it onto, hopefully it would set on fire if she remembered from that programme right, she had been watching way too much Tv for her age to remember that, maybe there was something special about her.

"You can't even open the bottle" Jesse said.

"But I can throw it" Rachel threatened.

"And it'll smash into pieces, but what will you throw it on? You know nothing about this kind of stuff, you're just a stupid little girl"

"No I'm not!" Rachel stomped her foot.

Jesse smirked "I think you've just shown me and yourself you are"

Rachel frowned. She tried to not let the anger take over but she couldn't help it.

Where was her sister when she needed her. She needed her to tell her what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**_New Chapter! Thank u for the reviews and I don't own Glee or the quote 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me' thank u!_**

_Where was her sister when she needed her, she needed her to tell her what to do._

"No!" Rachel yelled confusing Jesse "I'm going to choose what I want to do" she decided.

Jesse watched with wide eyes as Rachel made movement that looked like she was going to throw the bottle, and quickly came forward "Rachel don't, there's people in there"

"I'm a person too Jesse!" Rachel cried.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, look, I'm still the same person, I'm still your friend"

Rachel swallowed the huge lump in her throat "Fool me once" she started shakily as she held the bottle in her hand "Shame on me" Jesse just looked confused as she watched her slowly place down the bottle "But fool me twice, shame on me" she raised a small part of her eyebrow at Jesse and Jesse held out his hands now that she had put the bottle down "Okay, good girl" he said "Now let's just, just, talk about this, yeah?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, you're not going to hurt or fool me again" Rachel spat.

"Oh really?" Jesse smirked "And what if I do, how are you going to stop me?"

Rachel slowly slid her hands back and messed with something in her pocket "Did you know I can touch-type?"

"What's that?" Jesse asked not knowing what she was digging at.

"When I can use a phone and type without looking at it"

"And?" Jesse said crossing his arms.

"I have your phone, and I just called 911"

"You're bluffing"

"What does that- no I'm not"

"Yeah you are" Jesse anxiously searched is pockets, when he couldn't find it he panicked and turned back at Rachel who held up his mobile "I may be small and different, but that comes in handy" Rachel smiled even though her cheeks were red and bruised and so was the rest of her body, while Jesse gasped loudly and put his hand over his mouth, Rachel pressed loudspeaker.

"Good job Rachel, we're on our way" the voice said.

"No" Jesse was panting "NO!" his chest was rising up and down and he suddenly pounced forward and the police officer that was on the other side of the phone, tracking down the phone to find out and track down where Rachel and Jesse were, heard the line cut off.

"Uh oh"

"Oh my god!" Maria stood up and cried "We have to get there now!"

"Hurry!" Santana screamed. The police officer nodded and called all the other officers and they started quickly talking about what they were going to do. They got down the address where the phone was last on and then quickly got out of the station and hurried to their cars.

"You and your Mom go in the first car, we'll be after you" Marvin said. Santana nodded and followed her mother to the first car "We have to get her, he's going to hurt my baby" Maria cried.

"Now she's your baby?" Santana growled.

"She was always my baby!" Maria screamed.

"We have to get their fast so put your seat belts on" the police officer ordered.

"Seriously?" Santana muttered as she strapped herself in "Hold on!"

"She's such a clever girl, she gets that of you you know" Maria said as the car speeded down the road with the sirens on so the cars on the road moved themselves out of the way so they didn't keep them from getting there. Santana huffed and held on "Don't try to have a talk with me, this is not the time"

"It is the time, this has made me think" Maria wiped a tear "I realise I haven't been the best mother, and I could never imagine what I would do without Rachel, so, I'm going to spend more time with her, if we get her of course, I just hope to god it's not too late" Maria sobbed.

Santana bit her lip as she stared at her mother "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mom"

"I've always been the parent to her, you can't just decide to change now"

"But I can! I am her mother!" Maria yelled.

Santana scoffed and looked back out the window "We might not even get there in time" she stated and felt like her heart was going to break "This is all my fault" she whispered to herself "But it's yours too!" she added to her mother.

"I know" Maria said sadly "And it will forever haunt me"

As the car went at a rapid place towards where the address was. One of the police officers rolled down the window and called out "Everybody stop what you're doing!" at the men who were walking out towards somewhere. The men turned around and their eyes widened at the police officers "Have any of you seen Jesse St James and a child who was with him?" they all looked at each other and gulped, should they lie?

"No" oen of them husked "No, we haven't seen him"

"Are you sure?" the officer asked.

"Just tell them Bob" one of the old men nudged the other one.

"No Bill"

"Have you guys seen him?" the officer repeated wanting an honest answer.

"Okay fine" Bill said "He was with this kid about ten minutes ago and then he disappeared"

"Do you know where?" he asked.

Bill shrugged.

"Alright that's it" Santana screamed "You better tell us NOW! WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE HER?" Santana shouted and then made a move to get out of the car but the police officer quickly locked all the doors.

"NO! LET ME MAKE HIM TALK! HE'S GOT IT COMING!" Santana banged her hands on the window and both men jumped away "Okay fine" Bill turned to the other men behind him and Bob and the group of men started talking before Bob turned back "Here's probably at the fairground"

* * *

**So why would he be at the fairground? Continue to Read and Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sugar will come soon. I just thought I should mention that because of this chapter. Next chapter will be the aftermath and the diagnosis for Rachel's condition, which I might go for as Aspergers. After this story is done (maybe Chapter 20) I will work on Step Blues, I promise, or maybe sooner. Anyway, here it is! Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Fairground?" Quinn questioned "Why are we going there?"

"Rachel and Jesse are there" Brittany answered wiping her tears.

"What are they doing there?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know Quinn!" Brittany snapped.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and stared out of the window. Brittany sighed and put her arm around Quinn, whispering an apology before she stared out of her own window. Hoping to god whatever happened there, would all turn out to be okay. And they could have Rachel back safely in their arms.

"Brittany?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes?" Brittany looked down at her.

Quinn couldn't say it. So instead just shook her head and looked away from her "Nevermind"

* * *

"We're here" the officer stated climbing out of the car "We have the police dogs with us in the other van, just in case, Jesse has been a criminal for years but never went down" he turned to Maria and Santana "It was always with special needs children"

Maria and Santana let out a cracked sob before they quickly followed after the man. He went to the van and all the other armed officers came out with the SAR dogs "We're going to have to clear the area, check everyone who goes out of the exit" one man ordered. Another one nodded and went to do so.

"We have to find them" the police man that had been with them all along said "We can't wait around or it could be too late" he exclaimed.

Santana and Maria nodded in agreement running into the fairground. Just as they ran through the gates the car that Brittany and Quinn were in parked up next to theirs on the side of the road "Quick!" Brittany ordered pulling Quinn out "Make sure you look out for Rachel and Jesse"

"I will" Quinn nodded anxiously running into the fair.

The police officer gave the SAR (search and rescue) dog something of Rachel's to sniff. Which was her favourite teddy. Straight away the dog took off to the left hand side of the park and the public moved to the side for them as they ran though. Adults yelled out in fear while Children clapped excitedly.

"_To the members of the public_" the owner of the fairground spoke through the speaker "_Please be aware of the police and the police dog coming through the park, please may access for them" _

As they ran through. The dog stopped at the ferris wheel and barked. Santana looked just in time to see a man holding a small girl climb on "They're there!" she screamed and the police men rushed forward to get them. But they were too late to stop them from getting into the cart and even when they tried to push the button it wouldn't work "He's planned this" the officer clarified.

"RACHEL!" Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Maria and Marvin were all screaming up to her "LET HER GO YOU-" **BEEP! **The beep from the ride next to them drowned out the number of swears Santana yelled up at him. It was lucky because there was a lot of children around.

"Help!" they heard a voice yell down at them and the police got ready under the ride to grab the cart when it came back around. Tears found their eyes when they realised it was Rachel, she wasn't loving him, he was hurting her "Please! Somebody help me!" she cried.

They all were yelling for her at the same time but Maria shouted "We will! I will help you my baby girl!"

"That's a first" Quinn spat.

Meanwhile the ferris wheel was getting higher and Rachel was crying as she knew what Jesse had planned "Look at them" he sneers "Acting all happy families now! They're trying to trick you Rae, they're tricking you!" he told her. Rachel shook her head "No they're not, you're an evil man Jesse"

He squeezed her arm tightly "What did you say?"

"Stop! You need to stop the ride!" Marvin growled.

"The button is broken, we should be able to get her if the cart comes arou-" they were cut off by a helicopter sound from above them. They looked up to see the helicopter hovering over the ferris wheel and they had a very, very, bad feeling about this.

"Call the police helicopter!" the guard shouted.

"Got it" the other one said.

"Oh god" Quinn sobbed when the cart Jesse and Rachel was in got nearer, she saw Jesse lean up and reach his hand out. The helicopter was his "Rachel!" she screamed "Don't go!"

Jesse smirked when the wheel stopped and they were at the very top. Of course he hand planned it, he couldn't drive away so he was taking his helicopter. He looked down at the shaking Rachel and stood up, he could hear the shouting and screaming even clearer now "Come on Rachel" he demanded when the rope ladder was tossed down to him "Climb up!"

"No you have to stop him!" Santana yelled at the police man "DO SOMETHING!"

The police man nodded and turned around to the others "Where's the police helicopter?" he growled.

"No" Rachel whimpered shaking her head.

"Do it" he yelled climb up "Come on Rachel, come with Jesse, I'm your friend remember? Your sister Sanny hates you!"

Rachel shook her head and looked down. She knew her sister loved her or she wouldn't be here. She knew they would come. The ferris wheel was Very high up off the ground. She gulped. There was only two ways.

"Rachel" he said.

"Rachel!" he mother screamed.

"Rachel! he repeated.

"Rachel!" Brittany screamed.

'You can do it Rachel' a voice in her head that sounded very much like her sister said. She slowly slid away from her seatbelt. And the police mans were shouting and her family were shouting for her not to go. Rachel closed her eyes and Jesse, suddenly realised "Rachel..don't-"

She leapt forward and Jesse failed to reach out and catch her. The whole fairground stared and shrieked in shock as they watched the small girl fly off from the top of the ferris wheel. All sound was drowned out of Rachel's ears, and all she could hear was her screaming and the only thing she could see was Jesse hanging off the helicopter ladder. Even though she was falling and a speed and felt like she was going to hurl any minute, she quickly shot up the finger before screaming as she flew down.

When she opened her eyes again, she could feel lots of hands beneath her and cheering. Another helicopter was in the sky as they chased after Jesse's. Rachel couldn't see anything but she felt lots of arms cuddling, holding and hugging her. And kisses was delivered to every inch of her skin and her entire family, minus Sugar, was around her; crying in relief as they squeezed and promised her that she was safe and everything will be alright now that she was back. Maria managed to snatch Rachel from the others grip no matter how much they protested.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby" Maria cooed as she held her and kissed her head lots of time keeping her as close to her body as she could. Marvin and her sisters try to grab her but Maria just held on "You'll be okay baby, that man will go down"

"No!" Rachel sobbed.

"No?" Maria questioned.

"I..I want Sanny!"

It hit Maria like a ton of bricks and Santana gasped happily with Brittany smiling and rubbing her arm before Santana leapt forward and captured Rachel in her arms "I'm so so sorry baby" Santana sobbed holding her and burying her face into her shoulder. Rachel did the same thing "I'm so glad you came" she blubbered.

"Of course I would" Santana held her tighter much when she heard Rachel gasp in pain she lightened her hold "I love you!" she whispered.

"..I love you too, San"

When Santana dropped to the floor with Rachel, getting too emotional to even stand, Quinn and Brittany quickly dropped to the floor as well and joined in the hug. They sat there. For what felt like hours. All glad that she was safe.

And all glad they were together again.


	19. Chapter 19

"No! No No San please!" Rachel practically crawled up her body when Santana tried to sit her down in the bath. Rachel's tears were soaking her top and Brittany was having a hard time keeping it together. Quinn was in the shower silently listening and Sugar was splashing around in the water, confused.

Brittany picked Sugar out of the water before Rachel even got in and started drying her. She looked at Santana who she knew was going through a harder time then she was "You're all dirty, Estrella, we have to clean you, you can't avoid the bath forever" Santana stated softly.

"No!" Rachel sobbed.

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany who looked worried. Santana placed Rachel back onto the floor and took off all her own clothes, causing Brittany to look away, she had seen her sister lots of times but it was still weird to just watch her strip, before climbing into the bathtub "Come on munchkin, I'm here with you" Santana said.

Santana didn't know what it was why Rachel didn't want to go in the bath. It was either nearly drowning or the sore pain of her body from three months ago. The last three months had been a nightmare. The hospital had to keep Rachel overnight to which she just cried all night about. Maria and Santana got into argument about who should stay with her. The police were questioning and asking what happened and when Rachel explained the full story, none of them could handle it and ended up walking out to calm themselves down. Not being able to stay with her when she needed them most. Then they came back and apologised but Rachel still couldn't take a bath without freaking out.

They knew what Jesse was planning on doing now. He had his own private helicopter and was going to take it over to California. Where he had originally lived. As he couldn't drive there and he could afford it. So he didn't really need the babysitting job, he just wanted it. The police managed to arrest him, but previously he hadn't been sent down and was always proved 'not guilty' but the judge was not letting him get away with it this time, this time they were certain he would go down for kidnap and attempt. Jesse then admitted he had his own condition pedophilia and he had a problem. He needed help. He chose Rachel because she was vulnerable, and they were both lonely, he was going to take her to his home and look after her there. He thought she wasn't happy here.

Rachel stood in front of the bath wiggling her hands nervously. Rachel had to go counselling, but when she was there they then referred her to a mental health clinic. The way Rachel acted and how she acted when she was a child, it all seemed strange and they were sure there was something more to her then just being confused and different, so now she went counselling and to them important appointments, a lot was going on with the small girl, it didn't surprise them why she was now losing a lot of weight "I don't wanna" Rachel whispered.

"You want to be clean don't you?" Santana asked her. Rachel nodded and Santana opened her arms "I'm in here with you little one, I am going to look after you, nothing is going to happen to you now, I promise" Santana assured looking deep into her eyes but Rachel just looked away. Quinn stepped out of the shower in her towel just as Santana picked Rachel over the tub and into the bath with her. Rachel gasped and scrunched her eyes up when she hit the water and Santana quickly placed her on her lap holding her tight.

"Has she got any of those appointments today?" Quinn asked suddenly. Rachel opened her eyes and sighed as Santana rubbed her back "Yeah, she's at the mental health clinic today" Santana said. Rachel groaned, she was just too tired to be abel to do all that again. Santana grabbed a washcloth and started washing her, listening to Rachel as she moaned about not being able to walk.

"I really can't" Rachel complained.

"Then I'll carry you" Santana bumped her nose to Rachel's and Rachel smirked and laughed "But really, I-"

"Can't be bothered?" Quinn suggested combing through her hair as she sat on the toilet lid in just her towel.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

Santana chuckled "You want to get help don't you?" Rachel stiffened "Sorry, I mean, you want to talk about something beside Jesse, that man is out of our life forever, you never have to think about him again and them appointments aren't compulsory, Mom just thought you needed them, but the one you're going to today, is very important"

"Very" Quinn agreed.

"Okay fine" Rachel whispered.

Santana and Quinn both cheered "Yay!" and Rachel laughed. Santana smiled, not just at how happy she was that Rachel and her and Quinn, and Brittany and Sugar was smiling again. But how Rachel was now sitting in the water on her own.

* * *

"I've always liked that dress" Brittany commented spinning Rachel around.

"It's not a dress Brittany, it's a long top" Rachel corrected.

"Yeah Brittany" Santana mocked resting her arms around Rachel. Rachel looked up at her and then back at Brittany "Fine, fine, only because you're wearing jeans underneath, then it would be a dress as it's big enough to be"

"Only I make the height jokes" Santana stated seriously.

"Then only I do the carrying" Brittany retorted quickly snatching Rachel and picking her up into the air. Santana frowned and rolled her eyes, but laughed slightly when she felt Quinn tug on her arm "Sugar is downstairs with Mom and Dad" the blond said persuasively.

Santana rolled her eyes "Fine" she said with a smirk "Arms up"

* * *

Rachel nervously let Brittany carry her into the room. Marvin and Maria were on either side of them and kissed Rachel's forehead "You can do this, sweetie" they encouraged her. Rachel nodded and Brittany stood her on her own feet.

"Are you staying with me?" Rachel asked.

"Not this time" Maria said.

"Hello Rachel" a women walked over to her "I'm Katie, and you're going to do the test with me, okay?"

Rachel stared with big eyes and turned to Brittany "Why?" she asked.

Brittany stoked her little sister's cheek "Because you need to"

Rachel frowned "No I don't" she mumbled.

Katie guided Rachel to the table and sat her down. Rachel stared at the objects in front of her and then heard the door close and she was alone in the room with this women. Rachel turned back to face the lady who was still smiling at her "That Rachel, is a camera up there and there's a guy in another room watching you from there, so it's you, me and him, but he's in another room so don't worry about him"

Rachel nodded. Her little legs swinging off the chair back and forth as she stared at the objects. Katie looked carefully at her "Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded, she hadn't been going to these appointments for three months for nothing "Yes"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be a lot happier, as it's the final Chapter :) But anyway, until then, Read and Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special AN at the end :')**

* * *

**One day later...**

"San, can you please tell them that I have NOT get Aspergers" Rachel pleaded as Santana combed Rachel's hair getting her ready. Santana chuckled "They're professionals, they're never wrong, munchkin"

"But.."

"It's not a bad thing you know" Santana turned Rachel on her lap "You may think it is, but it is a part of who you are and I am so sorry for not noticing it sooner"

"Please don't cry again San, I've had enough of all the soppy stuff" Rachel said turning back around. Santana smiled through tears and nodded before she started combing Rachel's hair again. Rachel was always fussy, but this time she was so distracted, she didn't even realise Santana was doing her hair. Maybe sometimes that would work with the bath, as Rachel still hated water, but she also hated getting her hair combed.

Quinn and Brittany walked through already dressed. Quinn was biting her lip and Brittany nudged her forward "Um..Rachel, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for everything, I know I haven't been the best sister in the world but I told Brittany the truth, about the bed and about all the other things"

"It's okay Quinn, it was my fault too, as I actually did it and you didn't" Rachel smiled "Can I hug you?"

"Of course" Quinn grinned and then they both collapsed into each other and laughed into the others shoulder. Brittany smiled softly and then walked over to Santana "Remember when we were that age" she asked.

"We hated each other" Santana said "Until the age of four"

"When we realised we needed each other" Brittany nodded "It's what sisters are for, isn't it?"

"Of course" Santana stood up "And I was thinking, about college"

"What about college?" Brittany questioned.

"Well, I don't really know if we should just give up on it" Santana said "But I don't feel comfortable leaving them here either with just Mom and Dad, we've been a parent to them and Mom and Dad are already thinking about going on another business trip, and leaving Rachel with some special mental health carer person when they go, it doesn't feel right just moving to another city leaving them here"

"We could always take them" Brittany suggested.

Santana looked at Brittany in shock "To where?"

"To wherever, we can move near the college, so like buy a house or rent an apartment or something, we have loads of money in the bank anyway, and then we won't have to stay there and we can come back home and they can go to school, I think they all need a new start"

Santana nodded at Brittany's idea "That's brilliant Britt, how come you're the smart one?"

Brittany giggled and pulled Santana into a hug.

* * *

They all got into the car and ready to drive to Brittany and Santana's high school graduation. Today was a special day and they were happy they got to do it with their family. Rachel looked at the up and down "But where's the red thing?" she asked.

"We get it at school, cutie" Santana told her. Rachel mouthed 'o' and nodded before falling back into her seat "Rachel, put your seatbelt on" Maria ordered.

"No!" Rachel yelled.

The car went silent. As everyone stared at Rachel. "Fine" Rachel sighed as she put on her belt and Santana and Brittany said 'yay' and everyone started talking again. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she leant her head against the window. When they got to school, Maria turned around to the two teenagers in the back seats.

"I am so proud of you both" she said. Santana and Brittany smiled at each other "You guys have been so helpful and that's why we're going to give you all the money you need in the future"

"Can I have some money too?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Quinn joined.

"Yeah" Sugar added.

"When you're older and graduating" Maria chuckled.

"Come on, let's go see our little big girls growing up" Marvin said unlocking the doors. Rachel jumped out straight away and Maria gasped "She's fine Mom, she's not doing anything" Santana assured her mother as she got out and grabbed her little sister's hand. Quinn and Brittany followed out while Marvin got Sugar out of her baby seat.

Maria walked them all in "Let's go, I have a meeting in about an..." her family left her speaking as they walked in front of her and into the building.

* * *

"Hey San" Brittany said as they waited backstage of the ceremony "Yeah?" Santana asked looking at her "I found this really good apartment near our college and it's near a school for the little ones as well, with all the money including what Mom gave us we can totally do this"

"That's great" Santana smiled "But when are we going to tell them?"

"When this is all over of course, it's not like they'e going to be much help to Rach, Sugar or Quinn anyway, and for some reason I think they might agree to it" Brittany said.

"I hope"

"Anyway, let's just do this" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it "Today is about us, and we are graduating, and then we are going to college and taking our sisters with us and living in a nice apartment"

"How it should be" Santana nodded.

* * *

After the graduation was over, Rachel and Quinn were cheering very loudly all the way through but then had to wait outside for them with their parents "My girls have grown up, they're going to go to college" Maria said "Where has the time gone, they're so big now, they've finished school!"

"I know" Marvin nodded. He looked at Sugar, Rachel and Quinn "You guys never grow up for daddy okay?"

"Dad, we have to" Quinn said.

"I know, and you guys know about our business trip right?" he asked.

Rachel folded her arms "We're going to be all alone!" she said.

"Don't say that, this really lovely women is going to be with you, don't worry, she is very friendly" he assured her.

All the graduators came out of the doors and Santana and Brittany ran outside to them and picked them up "I could hear you all the way through that" Brittany chuckled. Santana nodded "Here's the red" she showed Rachel and Rachel started playing with the red graduation robe "Are you leaving for college now?" Rachel questioned sadly.

"Yes" Santana nodded "But we're not leaving you" she whispered. Rachel looked up at her confused. Maria and Marvin walked towards them with Sugar "Picture time" he said holding up a camera. Brittany and Santana put the girls down and then got together "Wait!" Rachel said before he could take the picture "What about Sugar?"

They all smiled at that and Santana seemed extremely proud. Brittany put her arms out for Sugar and Maria passed her into her arms. Sugar looked happy "Rachy!" she said.

"Sugar" Rachel replied.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Maria asked.

"Say Asburgers!" Marvin said (he knew it was Aspergers but he wanted to make them laugh)

"Asburgers!"

**Flash**!

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that is finally the end. I enjoyed writing this story so much and I just want to say thankful to all my loyal readers, I went through and just saw who was always there on every update so thank you to ALL OF YOU! Especially those who have been with me all along ****encouraging and supporting me, this is my first completed story so THANK YOU all for sticking with me. ****  
**

**You know who you are, so special thanks to you all :)**

**Sequel? Maybe. I don't know and I can't promise anything, now school is back I will be a little more busy then what I use to, so I'll see :)**

**Remember, Don't Make Something It's Not :)**

**Final Read and Review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sequel is Up.**

**Title: They'll heal us. **

******Summary: There's that part in your broken heart you think cannot be fixed. But love comes and grabs you by the waist and doesn't let you go. But when love grabs Santana, it effects her sisters too. When love grabs Quinn, its her sisters who stand in the way. Still a Faberrittana Family Unit. **

**:) :) :) :)**


End file.
